Changing the Future Mistakes
by Scorchio Icefyre
Summary: Naruto, angered by being denied Hokage again, creates a Jutsu to send him back in time. Sasuke messes it up and now Naruto and Kyuubi are stuck in Naruto's twelve year old body. Pairings: NarutoXHarem
1. Return

Summary: Naruto, angered by being denied Hokage again, creates a Jutsu to send him back in time. Sasuke messes it up and now Naruto and Kyuubi are stuck in Naruto's twelve year old body. This is his chance to correct the messed up future he came from.

Pairings: Naruto X Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Minato Namikaze would have lived a little longer and raised his son, being the one to die at the hands of Orochimaru instead of Sarutobi. That way, Naruto would have a better reason to stop his best friend from leaving to join the snake paedophile.

Chapter 1: Return

An angry blonde haired man stormed through the Namikaze compound. This was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and Kushina Uzumaki, his secret wife, known only by his closest friends and students, Rin Haruno [1] and Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto was angry at being denied once again the position of Hokage because of the beast inside him. It wasn't his fault that his dad had gone all out during the battle against the Kyuubi and still couldn't beat him in hand to hand combat. So instead Minato Namikaze sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi inside his only son. Minato wouldn't have died if he hadn't battled the Kyuubi beforehand. The funny thing was that the Namikaze clan had the natural summoning of foxes in their blood as a part of their bloodline, Scanagan.

Kyuubi and Minato were actually good friends at one point. Then Madara Uchiha used his eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to control Kyuubi and forced him to attack Konohagakure. That is when Naruto's life was destroyed.

Both his parents died in the Kyuubi attack. So Naruto grew up hated for what he was. The public saw him as only the Kyuubi, not the jailor. So Naruto grew up in the orphanage, being abused. When Naruto was old enough to run away, he was attacked by the public, even Ninja, before he was saved by Kakashi, who promised his father that he'd look after him, even if he hated him for the death of his Sensei.

What's worse was that the older generation passed their hate onto the new generation, Naruto's generation. Everyone grew up hating Naruto except for Tenten Tamura, whose father had been disgusted by what they did to Naruto at the orphanage, and Rock Lee, who followed Might Guy's example. Rin had tried to raise her daughter to not hate Naruto, but Sasuke Uchiha hated him, so Sakura did too.

Naruto's only friends were Tenten and Rock Lee. Naruto tried to pass with them, but couldn't. After they became ninja, Naruto forced himself to forget about them, and told them to do the same for him so they would be safe. Then Naruto made friends with Shikamaru, Chōji, Shino and Kiba, and they were his only friends for his days at the academy.

When Naruto finally passed, he joined Sakura and Sasuke in Team 7 lead by Kakashi. They went on several missions before being entered in the Chūnin exams. After the invasion of sound and sand, Sasuke left Konohagakure for Orochimaru to train him to be strong enough to kill his brother. Naruto promised Sakura he'd bring Sasuke back. Now he wished he never made that promise. He failed so many times.

During the absence of Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had grown closer, even prompting Yamato, who took over for Kakashi, to think that Sakura liked Naruto. How wrong he was.

As soon as Naruto brought Sasuke back, he regretted it. Sasuke hated him for bringing him back, and Sakura had no more use for him. Even Kakashi had abandoned him, training Sasuke to be the next Hokage. It was during that time that Naruto took up training under Rin Haruno.

Rin was ashamed of her daughter and her hatred for Naruto after he brought Sasuke back. There was a good reason too. Rin's husband Arashi had been killed by the nine-tailed-fox that resided within Naruto, but Rin saw past it. She trained Naruto like Minato trained Kakashi, Obito Uchiha and herself back when they were Gennin.

Soon Naruto was creating his own jutsu and using Kyuubi's also. He even created a demonic jutsu that Kyuubi couldn't use. Then Naruto found out about his Kekkai Genkai. Both the Scanagan and Omnigan were passed down to Naruto. The Scanagan through Minato and the Omnigan through Kushina.

Years passed and Tsunade announced Naruto as her successor to the position of Hokage, but the council overruled it, claiming the beast within Naruto to be too powerful for him to be Hokage. So Tsunade refused to quit the position of Hokage.

Now, five years later, there was no discussion, Tsunade was dead and the council were still blindly in favour of Sasuke, the traitor, as Hokage.

Naruto had been working on a jutsu for five years since Tsunade had refused to step down unless Naruto replaced her. It was a working portal to the past. Before, he had only managed to go back a minute, but his new theory was that the Rasengan would help boost the power. So Naruto told his only confidents, Rin and Konohamaru, the grandson of the third Hokage.

Naruto's plan was simple. He would go back in time and raise the younger version of himself before sending him off to the academy, but little did he know, fate had other plans, as did Konohamaru.

"No turning back now…" Naruto thought as he opened the portal and charged Rasengan up. Suddenly his study door slammed open revealing Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Konohamaru with a tied up and gagged Rin being held by Sakura. Sakura looked murderous; Konohamaru proud at himself, Kakashi apologetic and Sasuke looked smug.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked sarcastically in his official 'Hokage' voice. Naruto smirked.

"Just testing out a new jutsu." Naruto replied innocently.

"Well, my sources told me you are planning to wipe out all human life. Therefore, the council are awaiting you so they can destroy you like the beast you are." Naruto laughed as Sasuke talked.

"I have no way to destroy all human life, nor do I have any intention of wiping out all human life." Naruto said simply. Sasuke shook his head.

"Then what is that thing?" Naruto smirked.

"A time gate." He replied simply.

"That has the power to wipe out all life!" Sasuke said in excitement.

"So? What's your point?" Naruto asked.

"You have no idea what'll happen if you go back do you? You'll kill us all idiot!" Konohamaru screamed. Kakashi still looked apologetic and a little guilty as he looked at Rin.

"Well sorry for trying to save some important lives!" Naruto tried to argue.

"At the cost of ours? I thought we were friends Naruto." Naruto laughed when Sakura added this point in.

"So, now we are friends. Even though you hated be for twelve years, decided I was useful enough to rescue Sasuke and then left me all alone. I thought we were friends Sakura! But I realised that friends don't abandon each other when something better comes along!" Naruto argued. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto who grabbed it and pointed it back at Sasuke. This caused Sakura to let her mother go and charge at Naruto.

"You will not hurt Sasuke!" She shouted as she tried to punch him. Naruto pushed the punch away.

"Precious Sasuke! All you ever talk about! You wouldn't even be seeing him now if it wasn't for me! And Sasuke wouldn't be Hokage if I never brought him back. But did I ever get thanked? No! Was I mentioned in Sasuke's speech to accept his place as Hokage? No! Even Kakashi left me so he could train Sasuke. I had to look for the final member of Team Minato to train me because now that Jirairya is dead, I didn't have a Sensei. Even Konohamaru has shown that I can only trust myself and Rin-sensei! So I'm going back to change it." Naruto said with tears in his eyes. He thrust Rasengan towards the portal when Sasuke threw another kunai at the orb. It exploded knocking Naruto back with bloody hands which Kyuubi soon fixed. Naruto got up and started to guard the portal. Sasuke grinned evilly.

"Fire Style: Inferno Darts Jutsu!" He called as he made the dart throwing movement and three darts of pure fire were sent at Naruto who dodged. The trio of flaming sports equipment entered the portal. Naruto's dodge got him behind Sasuke.

"Diamond Shard Storm Jutsu!" Naruto whispered. He folded his arms across his chest and then opened them sending millions of razor sharp diamond shards to fly at Sasuke who ducked sending the shards into the forgotten portal. Sasuke got up and charged Chidori before running at Naruto, who grinned and stood still.

"Fox Tail Blaze Jutsu!" Naruto jumped in the air and created a fox tail made of blue fire. The tail hit Sasuke, who had never seen that jutsu before. Sasuke lost control of his Chidori which flew into the portal and was knocked out by Naruto's demonic jutsu. Naruto landed next to the portal with Rasengan in his hand. He thrust it into the portal as Sakura ran to Sasuke's side. The last thing Naruto saw was everything dissolving, showing that his plan had worked and the future was changed.

But something was wrong; Naruto was floating in a void of nothingness. He looked around panicking.

"**Kit, calm down! I can save you, but I can't talk to you for at least a week after, okay?" **The Kyuubi asked.

"JUST HELP ME!" Naruto screamed, and then everything went black.

[1]: Yes, I am making Rin the mother of Sakura. Rin has no last name, so she took on her husband's last name before he died against Kyuubi. Review


	2. Naruto Meets Konohamaru

Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto? Nope, because if I did I'd say 'screw the Sharingan and let's just kill the Uchiha off!'

Chapter 2: Naruto meets Konohamaru!

When Naruto woke up, he realised that something was different. He was in the forest where he learnt the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He looked down at his body and noticed that he was smaller than he remembered. 'Oh no! I'm twelve again!' He thought. That's when he overheard two people talking.

"Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me." The first said. Naruto recognised him as Mizuki.

"How's that?" The second asked. Naruto recognised him as Iruka.

"Naruto wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are." Mizuki explained as if he were teaching a class. "He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

"You're right." Iruka agreed. Naruto smirked from his hiding place. "That is how beasts are, but that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind. He works hard, puts his heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong, he's nothing like the nine-tailed fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki! Of the village hidden in the leaves!" Iruka went on like he was giving a speech in front of his class. Naruto cried a little from the memory of it happening before.

"Ha! You really believe that drivel? Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind. YOU'RE FINISHED!" Mizuki pulled his giant shuriken off from his back and started to spin it as he approached Iruka. It was then that Naruto stepped in front of Iruka taking the shuriken to the heart.

"NARUTO NO!" Iruka shouted. Naruto smiled as smoke began to rise from the wound. In a puff of smoke Naruto vanished and Mizuki was sent flying into a tree. Naruto stood there holding the scroll in both hands. He tossed it to Iruka as Mizuki got back up.

"Not bad for a little punk." Mizuki said not knowing that they would be some of the last words he would ever say with a sane mind.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei… I'll kill you!" Naruto said with pure anger in his face.

"Such big words. I can completely destroy you with a single move!" Mizuki replied cockily.

"Take your best shot fool!" Naruto replied crossing his fingers. "I'll give it back to you a thousand fold!"

"Let's see you try! Show me what you can do nine-tailed fox!" Mizuki shouted as he ran at Naruto. Naruto smirked.

"His name… is Kyuubi!" Naruto replied calmly with his voice coming from every direction stopping Mizuki in his tracks. All of a sudden thousands of Naruto's appeared on branches, surrounding Mizuki, or helping Iruka. "Like my Shadow Clone Jutsu? Then you'll love this! FOX TAIL FIRESTORM JUTSU!" The clones jumped into the air with Naruto and formed a Fox Tail Blaze Jutsu. The clones and the original and then they slammed their tails into Mizuki who was knocked to the floor and lost his mind in fear of Naruto. Every clone disappeared and Iruka walked over to Naruto, who was standing over Mizuki's vegetative form.

"Impressive Naruto, but how did you master those powerful techniques when you can't even perform a simple Clone Jutsu?" Iruka asked.

"Well, the Kyuubi acts like a double sided sword. On one side, I get more chakra then even the Hokage himself, but on the other side, I'm hated and abused and the Kyuubi's chakra stops me from being able to fully control it. Therefore, I can't perform simple jutsu like the clone jutsu, but throw in a fox orientated demonic jutsu and I can tap into the Kyuubi's demonic chakra to be able to perform it." Naruto explained. "Did you know that the Kyuubi isn't as bad as everyone says? He came here because he was being controlled by Madara Uchiha and Minato Namikaze fought his old friend while his wife, Kushina Uzumaki was having his child. Unfortunately, due to my father sealing Kyuubi inside me before the birth was complete, my mother died in child birth." Naruto said calmly.

"WHAT?" Iruka asked in shock.

"Well, anyone who had ever seen the fourth Hokage would be able to see I am his son." Naruto said pointing to his face. If you removed his whisker marks then he would have been a perfect replica of Minato Namikaze.

"Wait, so you have bad chakra control, you are friends with the nine-tailed fox and to top it all off, your father was Minato Namikaze, Konoha's yellow flash and fourth Hokage. Geez I feel sorry for being so hard on you. Okay, tell you what. You graduate! Just don't tell anyone that I did it out of guiltiness. If anyone asks, you passed a makeup test, got it memorised?"[1] Iruka said. Naruto nodded.

"Can we go out for Ramen tonight?" Naruto asked. Iruka laughed and nodded as Naruto hugged him.

Later that day, Naruto was explaining what happened to the third Hokage.

"… and then my clones and I did my special move the Fox Tail Blaze, but as it was a collective group we called it the Fox Tail Firestorm and we took out Mizuki, then Iruka told me I'd graduated." Naruto finished.

"So you knew about the nine-tailed fox all this time?" the Hokage asked. Naruto nodded.

"I appreciate you were worried about me, but it is a bad idea to try and keep something secret from someone, if there is a chance that they'd find out on their own. I found out when I was beaten for the first time. I was unconscious and I started talking to Kyuubi, who let me have his chakra in exchange, when I face off against that bastard Madara Uchiha, I have to let Kyuubi deal the finishing blow and let him walk free." Naruto told the old man.

"Naruto, I think it's time for you to learn where you came from." The third began.

"I already know. My dad was Minato Namikaze and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Both died during the Kyuubi attack. Minato Namikaze was also the fourth Hokage." Naruto said calmly. "Kyuubi told me. He and dad were great friends, considering our family holds the fox contract and everything. Now would it be okay for me to take your grandson and teach him a few jutsu which will help him become Hokage faster?" Naruto asked. The old man smiled and nodded.

"Two things though. First, call me Sarutobi or grandpa and second, do not be afraid to hit Konohamaru." Naruto nodded. "Good, get me my grandson Iruka." Iruka nodded and went to fetch 'the honourable grandson'. After five minutes Konohamaru running in with a shuriken in his hands.

"Old man! I'm going to challenge you! I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage!" The young boy said before Naruto watched as he tripped himself up. Konohamaru fell flat on his face. "Something tripped me!" He said looking at Naruto who started to whistle to look innocent. Iruka and another man appeared at the door.

"Are you okay honourable grandson? And by the way there's nothing here for you to trip on, it's pretty flat." The man said. Naruto had to stop himself from shouting closet pervert and using his Harem Jutsu on him. Konohamaru got up and walked over to Naruto.

"Alright! You're the one who tripped me aren't you!" Naruto's face filled with anger and Konohamaru smirked. Naruto grabbed him by the scarf.

"You tripped over your own feet dork!" Naruto said with his eyes pure white. His fist was raised and Konohamaru looked smug.

"Hey you! Take your hands off of him right now! He's the honourable grandson of the honourable third Hokage!" Closet pervert said. Naruto gave up on his name years ago and juts called him closet pervert.

"What's the matter huh? I thought you were going to hit me tough guy! Afraid 'cause the third Hokage is my grandfather!" Konohamaru shouted in his face. Naruto thought back to his last encounter with Konohamaru.

"I don't care if he's your grandmother!" And with that he slugged the smaller boy. "My fathers the fourth Hokage, but I don't go throwing it around to stop myself getting hurt! If you want to be Hokage then grow up and stop relying on your name! So believe it!" Naruto looked down at the brown haired boy and felt the betrayal that Konohamaru gave him.

Closet pervert was in shock of the news that Naruto gave them and that someone would hit the third's grandson.

"This is not looking good!" Sarutobi said to himself. Closet pervert decided against insulting Naruto that day. "Konohamaru! You will be instructed by Naruto for the day tomorrow. Your instructor will have the day off." Closet pervert decided against arguing, after all, he never got a day off.

The next day, Naruto picked up Konohamaru and Sarutobi gave him a new outfit and changed his name to Naruto Namikaze. Naruto's new outfit was a long sleeved black shirt, a pair of black Muay Thai shorts and a version of his father's battle coat in orange with the Kyuubi on the back outlined in black. There were black flames at the bottom. Also, he was given a mask to wear. The mask was black with orange flames rising from the bottom. The mouth was uncovered, but Naruto's whisker marks were covered and at the very top was the symbol for the hidden leaf village. The mask left his eyes open, but Sarutobi got Naruto to activate his father's clans Bloodline trait, Scanagan.

Scanagan lets the user see through anything and record information. Most Namikaze used it to gather information for the bingo books. There were a few however, who used it to win card games, bets and even a few used it for perverted ideals. Those who were caught misusing it had it taken away and were struck out from the family. Scanagan was two blood red eyes with the only difference in colour being a black lock-on symbol as each eyes pupil. Naruto looked like a masked version of his father after he was done.

Naruto and Konohamaru were walking through the village street looking for somewhere to train.

"Listen Konohamaru, seeing as I am in charge right now, you need to listen to what I say. If I tell you to hide, hide. If I tell you to save yourself and leave me, you do understand?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru nodded. "Okay good. Now, what do you know about chakra? And put the scroll away." Konohamaru sighed and put the scroll back in his pocket.

"Well boss, chakra is what ninja use to use jutsu right?" Konohamaru asked in reply.

"Yes, but there is more to it than that. Nobody has perfect chakra control straight away. You have to train it. Without training your chakra, you can't use it perfectly, and you waist it. Also, the bigger your chakra reserves, the harder it is to control. For example, girls naturally have less chakra then boys, but they make up for it by having better control. I have rather large chakra reserves, so even though my chakra is trained to the fullest, I still waste a little. Now come with me." Naruto told him as he walked into a spot where there were a lot of trees.

"What are we doing here boss?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto smiled.

"I want you to climb this tree without using your hands. All you've got to do is focus your chakra to your feet and then, while still focusing on your chakra, run and jump at the tree. If done correctly, you should be able to run up the tree." Naruto demonstrated and Konohamaru followed. He did it quicker than Naruto did on his first time. "Good, now I want five laps around this area and then fifty press-ups, fifty sit-ups and fifty squats. Go!" Naruto said. Konohamaru nodded and began. As Konohamaru was training, Naruto noticed four people come into the zone. Two looked the same, both in green spandex with the same haircut, one looked blind and the last one was a very pretty girl. She noticed him and walked over.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Tenten, I'm surprised you don't remember me. We used to be friends!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"N-Naruto?" Tenten asked. When he nodded she hugged him and the 'twins' walked over.

"WHO IS THIS TENTEN?" The bigger one asked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh, well Sarutobi asked me to train his grandson after I stopped Mizuki from stealing the sacred scroll. Right now he is on his fortieth squat. I didn't know that you trained here." Naruto said. Just then Konohamaru walked up to Naruto.

"Okay boss! I'm done. Can you teach me something now?" Naruto nodded.

"Okay, focus your chakra up to your fingers. Bring your right hand up to your mouth with your left bellow, but your fore and middle fingers on your palm and say 'Demonic Fox Flare Jutsu!'" The young Sarutobi child nodded and did as he was told to. As soon as he finished his words a ball of blue fire shot from his right fore-finger and hit the tree that Konohamaru had been climbing. Tenten and the mini-me of the big guy clapped.

"YOSH! HE HAS UNLOCKED THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" The big one said. "I'M MIGHT GUY! I TRAIN TENTEN, NEJI HYUUGA AND ROCK LEE IN WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A NINJA!" Naruto nodded and looked at his watch.

"Oh, I need to get back to Sarutobi before closet pervert gets there. It was nice seeing you again Tenten and Lee." Naruto said before the masked boy and his young friend went back to the Hokage tower. Sarutobi was waiting for them.

"Thank you for looking after my grandson. Did he cause any trouble?" The third asked.

"Not at all. I taught him chakra control, helped him improve stamina and taught him a jutsu that my friend in the belly taught me a while back." Sarutobi nodded and handed Naruto a small envelope.

"Give that to Iruka tomorrow. And don't forget to wear your forehead protector." Naruto laughed and walked away, thinking about what else he could do to change the future.

[1]: Yes, I did just use Axel's famous line from Kingdom Hearts 2 and Days and Lea's from BBS, same voice actor, same line in my opinion. Review


	3. Team Seven Again

Answering Reviews:

Constructive Reviewer: Thanks for the help, I'm still an amateur writer compared to most others on this website.  
The reason Naruto can use his Chakra like he did before is because of Kyuubi. In my opinion, the Kyuubi has perfect Chakra control, which if he couldn't he would be in trouble as he is basically a being of Chakra.  
And I know that Demonic Fox Flare says Demonic, but it isn't a Demon Jutsu. If it were it would have Demonic Style as a prefix. The only exceptions I made to these are Fox Tail Blaze, Fox Tail Firestorm, Diamond Shard Storm and Dark Seal Removal. The Temporal Portal Jutsu (What Naruto was planning to use) could also be considered one, but as it was never tested, it is not a real jutsu in this story.  
Hope that clears up the confusion surrounding Konohamaru and the Demonic Fox Flare. Thanks for the review

Dude 23: Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy the story.

Alphashadow 425: I explained above about Konohamaru and the Demonic Fox Flare. Thanks for the review.

Resurrection of the Forgotten: The Diamond Shard Storm is based off of Renamon's Diamond Storm. Also, the Fox Tail Blaze and Fox Tail Firestorm are based off of Kyuubimon's Dragon Wheel and Demonic Fox Flare is based off of her Fox Tail Inferno. I base a lot of my Justus on attacks from Digimon, and I think if Kyuubi was a digimon, he'd be a male version of Renamon. Thanks for the review

ONI-Officer: Glad you see it my way. Sasuke will make some progress with being a little less douche-y in this story, but in the end the arrogant arsehole we all know and hate will be back. Thanks for the review.

Habu2010: Glad you enjoy the story. Thanks for reviewing.

SubZeroX-jaj: I myself haven't decided on the actual way that Naruto invented it yet. When I do it'll be featured in a flashback in the next chapter. I've narrowed it down to three possibilities.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then Itachi would be a good guy all the way and would kill off Sasuke instead of the opposite.

Chapter 3: Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, Team seven again!

When Naruto walked into the academy the next day and handed Iruka the letter from the third Hokage, you could see the confusion on everyone's faces. Who was that person in the mask who had just handed a letter to their former teacher?

"I see. Well, it's about time. Everyone welcome the last of the Namikaze clan, Naruto Namikaze. He has recently returned from a world tour to get stronger, and because he wanted to be a Genin with people his own age, he has been traded for Naruto Uzumaki. Encase any of you aren't smart enough to figure it out; this Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage. Please go sit next to Sakura and Sasuke." Naruto nodded after Iruka finished explaining. He began to read out the protocol lecture about Genin and the groups of three that Naruto had heard before. No-one noticed Hinata looking depressed about _her _Naruto being gone, and a new Naruto in his place.

Iruka kept on calling out names until Naruto knew that it was Team 7's turn. "Squad 7: Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno…" Sakura was looking worried at this point encase she wasn't with Sasuke. "… and Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura jumped for joy and Naruto shook his head.

"Well, I had to be with the grandson of the bastard who unleashed Kyuubi on Konoha, effectively killing my dad, didn't I." Naruto said. Everyone whipped round to look at him. All the girls stood glaring at him while Sasuke sat shocked by the Namikaze revelation. The girls pounced on Naruto, but when they got off him he wasn't there. "Next time, look out for Shadow Clones." A voice said from behind. The girls ducked just in time to miss a Demonic Fox Flare, but Sasuke wasn't so fortunate and was knocked out of his seat. All the boys were laughing and cheering Naruto on. Sakura went to punch Naruto, but he disappeared and reappeared behind her in a flash of yellow light with a kunai to her throat. "Never underestimate your opponent." She gulped and Naruto put the kunai away.

"Who do you think you are?" The pink haired girl screeched. Naruto smirked.

"Your worst nightmare!" He said before pushing her out of the way and sitting down. Iruka sweat dropped.

"Well, anyway, Squad Eight, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Squad Nine is still in circulation so Squad Ten is Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara." Naruto sighed, stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked. Naruto stopped at the door and looked at his watch.

"3 – 2 – 1…" He replied. "And, now we can go to lunch." Naruto said as he walked out the door. Iruka looked at him and laughed.

'That's so Naruto.' He thought. Everyone else shrugged and followed him.

Naruto sat eating lunch alone when Sakura came along looking for Sasuke. He shook his head as she passed. He got up and walked towards the secret spot where he used to skip class. Sitting there was Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba and Shino. They also used to cut class with Naruto.

'Now that I think about it, they are my friends, hell, Kiba even left because I wasn't made Hokage. I might as well tell them.' Naruto thought as he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I've got something to show you that you cannot tell anyone about." Naruto replied. He shut the door and pulled off his mask and stopped using his Scanagan. The four gasped.

"N-Naruto?" Chōji asked.

"Yep, that's me! I decided to use it to model myself as a new person." Naruto said calmly.

"You've been impersonating the fourth Hokage's son?" Kiba asked.

"It'd be a bit hard to impersonate myself Kiba." Naruto told him. The four's jaws hit the floor and Naruto laughed as he put his mask back on and activated his blood trait. "Tell no-one!" Naruto said quickly as he left. The four looked at each other and started to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

'Good old Naruto!' They all thought simultaneously.

Naruto walked back into the classroom after lunch to see Kiba, Hinata and Shino walk out of the door as he entered. It looked like Naruto was left all alone with Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto shrugged and pulled out a book he'd brought with him, Make-Out Paradise. Luckily, Sakura had not seen it and was too busy bothering Sasuke to notice Naruto. Naruto shrugged again, pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a note to Sasuke. Screwing it up he lobbed it at his team mate who looked confused. He opened it up and saw what Naruto had written. He smirked and looked up at the masked boy, before nodding, writing down a few words and throwing the paper back. Naruto opened it and smiled as he read the note.

**Hey, Sasuke! Try opening up to us a bit more. You don't have to do everything alone. We both want to get back at an Uchiha, sure, they are two different people, but from what I've learnt, the one I'm chasing was the one who convinced your brother to do what he did. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours, believe it!**

_I'll try Naruto, but no promises._

Just then the door opened and Naruto threw a kunai at the person who entered. He looked at them to see it was Kakashi, the sensei for Team Seven. There was a kunai shaped lack of hair on his head and behind him there was Naruto's kunai pinned to the wall with locks of silver hair hanging from it.

"How can I put this? My first impression of this group, I hate you." Kakashi said. Sakura blushed while Naruto and Sasuke began to laugh.

Five minutes later the four were on the roof. Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke who looked indifferent about it. Naruto was leaning against the wall while Kakashi sat at the edge.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi told them.

"You first sensei." Naruto replied smirking.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said without blinking. Naruto smirked wider.

"Kakashi Hatake, the copy-ninja. Likes Make-out Paradise, hates people who use Make-out Paradise against him. Hobbies are being late and reading Make-out Paradise." Naruto said from the opposite Kakashi. Kakashi's eye held a look of shock.

"Okay then, wise-guy. Introduce yourself." Kakashi said. Naruto smiled evilly.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. I like people who see me for who I am and not anything outside of my control, the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi and my father, Minato Namikaze. I hate brooding idiots who think themselves above others, fan-girls to those brooding idiots, teachers who prefer one student over the others, people who use their bloodline for every single battle and people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and a weapon sealed in the scroll. My dream is to join my father in the ranks of the Hokage, and to help those who are in desperate need of love find it. My hobbies are making fan-girls mad and reading Make-out Paradise." Naruto said smirking at Kakashi's face. "Now its pinkies turn." Naruto sighed and pretended to zone out.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… I mean the person I like is…" She blushed and looked over at Sasuke. "Er… my hobby is… err…" She blushed and looked at Sasuke again. "My dream for the future is…" She squealed and looked away from Sasuke.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" She shouted. Naruto smirked and Kakashi noticed.

"Last one." Kakashi said. Sasuke shrugged.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke said in an emo way.

"Why'd you do that? Wouldn't that make you as bad as him?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked thoughtful at that question from Naruto.

'Sasuke is so hot!' Sakura thought. **'But that Naruto is so mysterious! And he looks stronger then Sasuke!' **Inner Sakura added.

'Just as I thought…' Kakashi thought. "Good. Your each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said with his eye looking around at each of his students.

"Sorry, can't make tomorrow." Naruto suddenly butted in. "Training the thirds grandson, all day booked." Sakura looked angry that he would blow off a mission and Sasuke looked angry that he was strong enough to train a member of the Sarutobi clan. Kakashi looked indifferent.

"It's a task the four of us need to do together." Kakashi said.

"Okay then, I'll bring Konohamaru along and let him watch." Naruto said pushing himself off the wall. "So what are we doing?" Kakashi still looked like he was bored.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi told his students.

"So, basically, you want to see how we work as a team." Naruto summarised.

"I thought we were meant to have a real mission, not more practise."Sakura said ignoring Naruto. "We already did this stuff at the academy. That's how we got here."

"This is not like your previous training." Kakashi told is students.

"Ahh, the bell test." Naruto said.

"What's the bell test?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi began to laugh.

"What's so funny? It was a perfectly normal question." Sakura said.

"If I tell you the answer you're not going to like it." Kakashi looked around and noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were leaning in closer while Naruto looked asleep. "Of the twenty seven graduates who just came here only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it, pass fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at least sixty six percent." Sasuke looked indifferent and Sakura looked nervous. Naruto just chuckled.

"He did warn you." Naruto said.

"Then what was the graduation test for?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Obviously to see who had the ability to be a Genin. If we couldn't pass the test we didn't deserve to be Ninja." Naruto explained.

"And I decide whether you pass or fail _this_ test we will be doing." Naruto smirked. "Be at the designated training zone at five a.m. and bring your Ninja gear." Kakashi stood up and looked out to the village. We began to wave his hand dismissively. "That's it, you're dismissed." Naruto vanished without another word. "Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else, you'll puke." Kakashi then noticed that Naruto was already gone.

The next day Sakura and Sasuke were standing at the training ground waiting for Kakashi and Naruto. Suddenly, a kunai skimmed Sasuke's head and in a flash of yellow light, Naruto stood behind him, where the kunai had landed. He turned and smirked. His normal blood red eyes were now a calm ocean blue. Konohamaru was next to him holding on for dear life. Naruto pointed to a rock and told him to sit down.

"Good morning. Here, I brought you some food." He said holding out two packed lunches.

"We were told not to eat anything." Sakura told him.

"Yeah, but if you don't eat then you'll be too weak to pass the test and we'll all be sent back to the academy." Naruto said. The two looked at each other and then started to eat. "Now just remember, this test is all about teamwork. So here's what we'll need to do…" The trio spent the next two hours that it took for Kakashi to show up talking about strategies. They'd just finished planning when Kakashi's voice brought them to acknowledge he was there.

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?" Kakashi asked.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed. Naruto shook his head and muttered "Why'd I do it?" [1]

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Kakashi said with his eye showing he was smiling.

"And you conveniently found the bookstore and bought a new Make-out Paradise book and then you got sidetracked reading it." Naruto said laughing at the dumbstruck expression on his face that he'd figured it out already.

"Well let's get started." Kakashi said as he but his bag down with the other three. He pulled out a clock and placed it on a tree stump. "Here we go. It's set for noon. Kakashi pulled two bells out from his pockets and held them up. Your assignment is very simple; you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." Naruto smirked knowing the other two were thinking about how he knew that this would be the test. "If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." Sakura and Sasuke gave Naruto a look of thanks before Sakura noticed something.

"Wait a minute, there's only two bells which mean…"

"One of you will go without lunch…" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded.

"I'll take the fall." He whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"And that person will also end up back at the academy." Kakashi finished. Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded, showing he was still willing to take the fall. "Then again, all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you are not prepared to kill me, you won't get these bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" Sakura complained. Naruto snorted and threw a shuriken at Kakashi who caught it.

"As I juts demonstrated, Kakashi-sensei can catch them anyway. So he is in no danger." Naruto said.

"When I say start you can begin." Kakashi said. Naruto got ready by reaching up to his mask. "Get ready." Naruto started to pull his mask off while Sakura and Sasuke were ready to hide. "And start!" Sakura and Sasuke both jumped into their hiding spots, where Naruto had told them to be. Naruto threw his mask to the side revealing his whisker marks and leaf headband underneath the mask. Sakura and Sasuke both gasped. Kakashi chuckled. "I thought as much." Naruto smirked.

"Let's do this! One on one, full power!" Naruto demonstrated by making a gesture with his headband. Kakashi smirked and lifted up his head band revealing a second, red Sharingan eye. Naruto's smirk grew as he focused his chakra.

"OMNIGAN!" Naruto's eyes became a gray version of the Sharingan. "Copy and paste!" His eyes turned Sharingan red. Sasuke gasped. "Like it sensei? It's my mother's bloodline, Omnigan. It can copy any bloodline. Then there is my dad's, your sensei's bloodline, the Scanagan. You fell right into my trap! Now, I can use the Sharingan too." Naruto laughed a little.

"How could I fall for such an obvious trap?" Kakashi asked himself.

"Because eventually, even a copy-cat must be copied." Naruto said before running at Kakashi with a kunai in hand. Kakashi dodged, but he didn't expect what came next. From the trees, he was blasted by shuriken. Sasuke jumped out and fled to another tree as Kakashi used a replacement jutsu. Sakura snuck up from behind and moved her forearm into his _personal area_. Kakashi screamed in pain and fell to the floor holding the very bits Sakura had just assaulted. She bent down and picked up a bell and then Naruto ran over picked up the second and threw it to Sasuke [2]. The trio waited for an hour before Kakashi was ready for them again.

"Well, you all get the point of this exercise. It was all about teamwork. Now, as I said. The person without a bell will be tied up, so Naruto…" Just as he was about to say something, Naruto opened his hand and showed a bell in it. "Then who doesn't have a bell?" Kakashi asked confused. Naruto smirked.

"Well, you don't." He said before a bunch of shadow clones came and dragged him to the post tying him up. Sakura giggled and Sasuke chuckled as Kakashi struggled to get free. Naruto pulled out a lunch and Sakura picked up the two that Kakashi had brought. She gave one to Sasuke. The trio ate their lunch while Kakashi tried to worm his way free. Once he was done eating, Naruto picked up his mask and put it on before activating his Scanagan.

"Well, see ya!" He said as he walked away.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted. Naruto turned around.

"Why do you wear the mask?" She asked.

"Because the whole village hates me, and this way I can say who I am without being beaten." Naruto said as Konohamaru ran up to him and the two vanished on the spot.

[1]: Naruto is talking about going back in time here. Seems that Sakura can make him wonder if it was worth it.

[2]: Did Kakashi go down too easily? Review


	4. Journey to the land of waves! Part 1

Clearing some things up:  
People have told me that Naruto would never lift a finger to Sakura, but as far as I can see she does it all the time to him. Besides that, this Naruto has felt betrayal from those he considered his friends. Therefore, Naruto has little patience for those people, but he is trying to re-create those bonds.  
Also, all the people Naruto grew up with have known him as Uzumaki their whole lives. Most of them would ever have guessed that he was the Fourth's son, and those that did heard Iruka say that Naruto had gone off on a world tour to get strong enough to become a Genin.  
The mask is to hide his identity from the villagers. If the boy that they'd spent so many years tormenting was the son of the Fourth they'd either beg for forgiveness or rebel. This Naruto has already been through it, and therefore knows what to expect.  
The two bloodlines Naruto has may make him seem like a god, but there are limits. Scanagan can only tell the user the stats of the person they scan. It cannot tell what Jutsu they know or any information that is hidden to all but the one being scanned. This is why it is used for the bingo books. The Omnigan has a major flaw of only being able to scan one bloodline at a time. As of this moment, Naruto has the Sharingan, but if he were to copy Haku's bloodline then he would lose the Sharingan. To be honest, Naruto only copied the Sharingan to unnerve Kakashi.  
Which leads me to this next point. Kakashi was shocked that Naruto had copied the Sharingan and therefore was not fighting to his true potential. And when he was ready to, Sakura got him in the place men hate to be got the most. That'd take any man out of a fight real quick.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so it would be nice if you Japanese men left me alone and went back to suing people who deserve it.

Chapter 4: Journey to the Waves! Part 1

"Sasuke, I'm at point B!" Sasuke said over a walkie-talkie. Team Seven were on another D-Rank mission.

"Sakura, I'm at point C!" Sakura said over the same line. There was a moment's pause followed by a loud 'MEOW!' Sasuke and Sakura groaned.

"Naruto, I'm at point A, target acquired." Naruto said over the same line before laughing as the three other members ran over to see how bad Naruto had messed up this time.

Team Seven, while they'd never officially failed a mission, the Hokage saw it as such because while the aims were met, it was requested that Team Seven never did the mission again. The only available mission was the same one they'd do every day, find Tora the cat. Naruto had had enough and used his Mangekyō Sharingan [1] to torture the cat into insanity so it'd never run off again.

Team Seven stood in front of the Hokage. Sakura and Sasuke were glaring at Naruto who just smiled with his red eyes shut.

"You have failed every single D-Rank mission you have been sent on. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Sarutobi asked in disappointment.

"It was all Naruto's fault!" Sakura shouted pointing at the masked boy.

"We never technically failed them; we were only band from doing those missions again." Naruto explained. "And do you know how much skill it takes to fail a D-Rank mission? It takes a hell of a lot more then to pass." The Hokage sweat dropped. "Besides, getting Ninja to do D-Ranked missions is a waste of good ninja resources that could be put to better things such as body guard mission. The civilians could do the D-Ranked missions as a way of earning their keep in this village."

'Just like his father.' He thought as he shook his head. "I have no choice but to official ban Team Seven from taking part in anymore D-Rank missions." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked.

"Lord Hokage, if they can't do missions then what are they meant to do?" Kakashi asked before moving in close to the old man and whispering "The council ordered me to only train Sasuke. I can't betray Minato-sensei like that so I can't train any of them." The Hokage was pissed.

"Kakashi, I hereby relieve you of any duties the council have placed upon you. I need to know, are they ready for C-Ranked missions?" Sarutobi asked the masked Jounin.

"I think so, but it has mainly been Naruto completing the missions we've been doing, so I'm not sure." Kakashi said. Naruto smirked.

"So be it. Squad Seven, you'll be escorting a bridge builder for a C-Ranked mission. Bring in our guest." The old man said.

The door opened and an old man holding a bottle of sake appeared. Naruto smirked again knowing he was drunk.

"What the…? A bunch of little snot-nose kids!" He said angrily. He lifted the bottle up to him mouth and downed half of it before continuing. "And you the little one wearing a mask you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" Naruto smirked a third time.

"Naruto is the son of the former leader of Konoha, who died in battle. His name carries more respect around here then you do." The Hokage told the man.

"What about you pinkie? You expect me to believe you are a ninja too?" The bridge builder asked. Sakura growled.

"LET ME AT HIM! I'LL DEMOLISH YOU!" She screamed. Kakashi was holding her back.

"You can't demolish the client Sakura. It doesn't work that way." Kakashi reprimanded. The man smirked at the reaction.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country." Tazuna said. "I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life!" Naruto snorted.

"And you expect us to die for you after you just insulted half the team? Considering that you need protection and we are giving it, you need to be more respectful." Naruto said. Iruka sighed from behind Naruto.

The next day Team Seven and Tazuna were walking out of Konoha. After the gates were out of site, Naruto took his mask off and cancelled the Scanagan. He put the mask in his bag and stretched.

"Say, Mr Tazuna?" Sakura asked.

"What is it?" Tazuna replied.

"Your country is the land of waves, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah what of it?" Tazuna asked in response. It was like a game of question-tag.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country too aren't there?" Sakura asked.

"I thought you were meant to be good at geography. Even I know that the land of waves has no ninja and I was dead-last." Naruto interrupted. "There are five main hidden ninja villages, leaves, sand, clouds, mist and stone. Then there are smaller villages such as sound and rain. Furthermore, you have former hidden villages such as the village hidden in the whirlpool, where my mother came from." Naruto explained. "The leaders of these villages are known as kage, the shadows who watch over thousands of ninja."

"So Lord Hokage is really important!" Sakura exclaimed. **'What makes him so special!" **Inner Sakura shouted.

'I should get the power of Hokage so I can kill Itachi!' Sasuke thought 'The old man is useless!'

"HEY!" Kakashi shouted. Sakura and Sasuke froze up. "You all just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you! That's what you were thinking!" Naruto laughed.

"Can you blame them? I could beat him with my Sexy Jutsu and give him a heart attack with my Harem Jutsu." Kakashi laughed for a second but frowned immediately afterwards.

"You should know better than to doubt the Hokage." Kakashi scolded but Naruto brushed it off.

"We're on a C-Ranked mission, so there shouldn't be any missing nin around." Naruto thought out loud before jumping in a puddle. Before he jumped in, he saw the nervousness on Tazuna's face.

Two cloaked Ninja appeared when the water hit the ground. They were unconscious.

"Who taught them to hide? It's a clear day and we've been without rain for weeks. I thought Chuunins were smart." Naruto said as he tied them up with a rope from his bag. "By the way Mr. Tazuna, we need to talk…"

"W-what about?" Tazuna asked.

"These two are Chūnin rank missing nin from the village hidden in the mist. Their speciality is the relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice." Kakashi explained.

"How did you know about our ambush?" One asked. Both had recently woken up.

"You two were so bad at hiding that I could see it a mile off. As I've already explained, it's a clear day and we haven't had rain in weeks. A puddle is one of the things we are meant to look out for." Naruto explained.

"Naruto, now that you've caught them, we don't know who they were after." Kakashi said. Naruto laughed.

"I saw at least three different Chūnin and Jonin pass through this gate while I was waiting. If they were after us, they'd have gotten them. That leaves only Tazuna." Naruto explained his line of thought. Kakashi nodded in acceptance.

"So, any reason why two missing nin would be after you?" Kakashi asked Tazuna. He began to sweat.

"You know Kakashi; I can tell you want to end this mission, however, if we stop he'd be killed. As the son of our village's former leader, I can safely say that it'd be a bad choice of action. We'd lose all trade from wave including missions." Naruto said. "That's why I'm going on, even if the rest of you go back. After all, those who do not follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Naruto did put up a very good case for them to continue.

"Let's continue." Sasuke said. He was obviously angry that Naruto got all the glory from capturing the two assassins.

"Yeah, we need to finish this mission." Sakura agreed with Sasuke. Kakashi sighed.

"Okay, we continue. However, this mission is now a B-ranked mission, possibly even an A-rank." Naruto cheered internally.

"But our country is too poor to afford a B-ranked mission at the moment. An evil midget business tycoon named Gato has taken over. My bridge threatens him. If it is completed, his power over wave will be broken." Tazuna said.

"What is he doing in wave other than buying all of your docks and controlling the shipping?" Naruto asked.

"He uses wave as his home base for drugs and other pleasurable things." Tazuna said. Naruto seemed to snap.

"He uses wave as a place for sex slaves?" Naruto asked dangerously. Tazuna nodded hesitantly. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Forget the mission! Gato MUST die!" Naruto snarled. Kakashi looked at Naruto concerned.

'What could have made him so angry at the thought of sex slaves?' Kakashi asked himself. Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked at the killing intent they felt coming off of Naruto.

[1] – Naruto technically did kill his best friend when he went back in time. At that point it'd be Kiba if you asked me. So when Naruto killed everyone as he went back in time, he felt a little guilty at the death of Kiba and he knew it was his fault, causing him to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan when he copied the Sharingan from Kakashi


	5. Journey to the land of waves! Part 2

Answering Reviews:  
Animaman: She is slowly coming to be less of a Sasuke fan girl, but it won't be until the Chuunin exams that she will be cured of fangirlism. Thanks for reviewing.  
geetac: Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing.  
Nagintor: As I said above, Sakura is slowly becoming less of a fan girl and will 'get a slap of reality' as Animaman says during the Chuunin exams. And while Naruto's mind and soul were sent back, his heart stayed in the future, so Naruto has the mind and soul of his future self and the heart of his 12 year old self. So his heart and mind are arguing over whether or not Naruto should be in love with Sakura which will arise more in future chapters.  
Karibanu: I agree that it always seems like Characters in Manga pull out some sort of super jutsu out of their arse at the last moment. Also, the villains are so super powered that there is no way in hell that Naruto should be able to beat them. Plus… if what Naruto said to Killer Bee was true then he could kick their arse just by going Harem on their butts and save a hell of chakra. The Harem Jutsu is one of the most powerful jutsus and it is so underplayed because the series favours the Sharingan. Not only am I correcting it in this story, but I am giving Naruto some damn powers worthy of a hero. Thanks for reviewing.  
Gin Yuki: Glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing.  
drizztftw: The dōjutsus are explained in this chapter. It explains how I think they should have the Mangekyō in the Manga and what happens if there are people with the dōjutsus who do not belong to the clan they originated in. Also, I think it is the guilt of being responsible for the death of your best friend that awakens the Mangekyō Sharingan, not killing them. I also include my theory on why Kakashi isn't going blind through use of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto! You no sue me! Japanese men in posh suits go away! There all better! Now I can write again.

Oh yeah! Before I begin I would like to know how you feel about a Harem rather than just NaruSaku. Review me with what you think. And I also need a beta reader so if anyone is interested pm me.

Chapter 5: Journey to the Waves! Part 2

Naruto sat at the edge of the boat. He had put his mask back on so that the others couldn't see what he was feeling, pure rage. Kakashi was a little on edge. He'd never felt this amount of killing intent from a regular Genin and there was no hint of the fox's killer intent.

'_Gato will die!'_ Naruto thought. Sakura looked over at him.

"Are you okay Naruto?" She asked. Naruto didn't reply. He just continued looking over the edge of the boat and out into the mist. An eerie silence had overcome the group since the demon brothers had attacked. Naruto had killed them without mercy when he found out about the sex slaves.

The four shinobi and Tazuna were being taken across the sea to the land of waves. The rower seemed to recognise the silence.

"The bridge is not far now." He said. "Our destination is just ahead. The land of Waves." Naruto looked towards the front of the boat.

"Any reason why I sense a whole lot of cowardice coming from that direction? Or is that just the people of wave too afraid to fight back?" Naruto asked Tazuna. Everyone winced at his tone.

"Naruto they have a good reason to be afraid." Kakashi pointed out. Naruto laughed.

"So do I Kakashi. With my condition, I have a good reason to be afraid of the villagers finding out who I really am. If they do, it'll be back to beatings and being called a 'nasty little liar, for our great fourth Hokage could never have a demon for a son!'" Naruto explained. "But I don't care. They beat me and I'll beat them back." Sasuke smirked at the last sentence.

"What are you talking about?" Tazuna asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you when we get to your house." Naruto said before channelling some chakra into his hand. It formed a blue orb.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm trying to forge my chakra into a weapon. I normally get blades, but I've never tried with my own chakra." Naruto said as the chakra began to take the shape of a sword before vanishing.

"That takes an exceptional amount of chakra control Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

'It seems that my chakra is still not one hundred percent yet. If I can use this task as a chakra control exercise then I'll be on my way to my old self in no time.' Naruto thought. Naruto tried it again, but this time the chakra was purple in colour. Naruto realised what this meant.

"_I thought you said it'd take a week for you to heal!" _Naruto shouted in his head. He heard a demonic voice reply.

"_**Back off Kit! I said at least a week. So how are things?" **_Kyuubi asked. Naruto laughed internally.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. _He's_ talking to me." Naruto told his sensei. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna all looked confused.

"Do not reply." Kakashi replied.

"_You may have been healing, but when you gave me your senses in the other time you began to see, hear and smell everything I do. Apparently that carried over to here." _"Too late Kakashi-sensei. He was just asking how things were on the outside world." Naruto said to the respective people he was talking to. Kakashi sighed.

"Why do I bother?" Kakashi thought out loud as Naruto began to expand the chakra in his hand into a blade. Before it could finish forming, Naruto called it back.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did Naruto have blue chakra one minute and purple the next?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you at Tazuna's house." Naruto said as he formed the blade again, withdrawing it just before it fully formed.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Just focus your chakra into your hands and then condense it into an orb. After that, you manipulate it into a weapon. It takes an obscene amount of chakra control and is usually only used as a chakra control exercise for kage level shinobi." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded and tried, only to have too little chakra in his hands to even think about forming a weapon.

Sakura was also trying it. She formed an orb, slightly smaller than Naruto's and it began to form into a scythe. As it reached a partially formed state, she quickly recalled it.

"That was good Sakura, but why did you recall it?" Kakashi asked as he noticed that the chakra had once again formed an orb.

"It felt like it was about to break." Sakura explained. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"That's what it's meant to feel like. The feeling of breaking is the chakra breaking itself down into atoms and forming your weapon." Naruto once again used his chakra to from a blade, again recalling it before it was fully formed. "I call mine back because it doesn't feel like it's about to break. Sasuke, keep focusing chakra into your hands." Naruto smirked when Sasuke looked like he was constipated while trying to focus as much chakra into his hands as possible. Eventually it began to form a long sword. As it was about to finish it broke in a flash of blue and a black katana with the Uchiha symbol on the hilt. The blade had a blue and orange pattern on it which looked like it was on fire with lightning running up and down it.

"This blade…" Sasuke began.

"That's the Uchiha's Infernal Lighting. It hasn't been used since Madara Uchiha fought against the first Hokage." Naruto explained. "It's one of the three legendary blades of Konohagakure. The other two are the Namikaze's Firefox Storm and the Hyuuga's Blazing Sight. Only the heirs and heads of the families can activate these weapons." Naruto extended his hand and used his chakra to form the sword. The chakra was completely red with no hint of blue. It formed a katana like Sasuke's. The hilt ended with a fox head, the blade was a little curved and had a red nine tailed fox on both sides. The hilt also had the image of nine tails in a fan formation. Naruto sighed and made a one handed ram sign. "Release." He said sadly as the blade became chakra and was absorbed by Naruto. Sasuke's sword also became chakra again and was absorbed by Sasuke. "The blades are also semi-sentient with part of the user's soul being used to form the blade. It's the reason why some class the weapons as mythological. That and the fact that no one from any of the clans can actually use this technique since Madara Uchiha, Judai Namikaze and Yui Hyuuga were on the same Genin team." Kakashi listened with interest.

"How do you know so much about these swords?" The Cyclops asked with interest.

"I studied up on them once I moved into the Namikaze mansion." Naruto replied with a shrug as he began to mould the chakra into a partially formed state. "This helps increase your control and reserves." Sasuke and Sakura both began to form the partially formed state, concentrating hard.

A few hours later, the five were walking towards Tazuna's house when Naruto stopped and began to sniff.

"Err… Kakashi-sensei… what is he doing?" Sakura asked a little freaked out by what Naruto was doing.

"Well… it looks as if he is sniffing." Kakashi said causing Sakura and Sasuke to fall to the ground anime style. Naruto pulled out a three pronged kunai and tossed it into the bushes before vanishing in a flash of yellow and walking out of the bushes with a small white rabbit in his arms.

"It's white. It is also a snow rabbit, meaning that it was used for a replacement technique." Naruto said before his ears twitched. "And now we duck." He said calmly. Everyone ducked as a sword went spinning overhead and into a tree. Naruto threw one of his three pronged kunai next to it and as a man with bandages wrapped around his mouth appeared on the sword, Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow and knocked him out from behind, before sending another kunai into the trees. The sound of metal hitting metal was heard before a hunter ninja appeared and ran towards the masked man. Naruto smirked and formed a one handed demon seal before suddenly moving at speeds unknown to man and knocking the hunter ninja out as well. Everyone was gaping at his actions.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura shouted. Naruto shrugged and pulled out his bingo book. He flipped a few pages before stopping and showing them it. The picture was of the masked hunter ninja he'd knocked out.

"Haku… works with Zabuza Momichi… 5000 yen reward. I think I did pretty good." He said as he summoned his chakra into a sword and stabbed the two missing ninja in the arms and legs. "Send for some Konoha ANBU will you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he rested against the tree. The two ninja suddenly began to sink into the ground as water and Naruto lost their scent. "Water Clones…." He muttered.

"Well, now that that's over, shall we continue?" Tazuna asked making himself known. Naruto smiled and nodded, setting the rabbit down, which he'd been holding the whole time. It was another hour before they arrived at Tazuna's house. Naruto went straight to Inari's room and saw him crying over his dad.

"He was a hero you know." Naruto said from the doorway. Inari looked at Naruto through his tears. "My dad was a hero too. He sacrificed his life to save our village. I understand what you are going through Inari. I may have only just been born when my parents died, but I still feel it when I think about them and all the times I've missed." Inari stopped crying and looked angry.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU'VE NEVER HAD TO SUFFER!" He shouted out of embarrassment of being caught crying.

"YES I BLOODY WELL HAVE! I'VE HAD OVER THREE HUNDRED ASSASINATION ATTEMPTS ON MY LIFE SINCE I WAS BARELY A YEAR OLD! I USED TO SUFFER BEATINGS ON A DAILY BASSES! I NEVER KNEW WHO MY PARENTS WERE UNTIL THE VERY THING THAT MY DAD SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO SEAL INSIDE ME TOLD ME WHO I WAS! I DIDN'T ANY HAVE FRIENDS UNTIL I WAS NINE BECAUSE EVERYONE IN MY VILLAGE HATES ME! I WEAR A MASK TO HIDE MYSELF FROM THE VILLAGERS WHO I KNOW WOULD GLADLY GIVE THEIR HOMES TO KILL ME! SO IF THAT IS NOT SUFFERING THEN I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" Naruto shouted in reply. Inari was stunned. "YOU MAY THINK THAT YOU HAVE IT TOUGH BECAUSE SOME MIDGET ARSEHOLE HAS TAKEN OVER YOUR HOME… but at least you still have family. I'd give my heritage, my chakra, my life just to meet my parents, hear them tell me they love me, to know that they truly existed and are not just a legend in my life. Just remember, someone always has it worse then you Inari… and I feel sorry for whoever has it worse than me." With that, Naruto stormed out of the house and into the woods.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were shocked to hear Naruto shout like that.

"Three h-hundred assassination attempts?" Sasuke asked in shock. Kakashi nodded sadly.

"The first hundred were Uchiha, unfortunately. They were blamed for the Kyuubi attack because the Sharingan can control the tailed beasts. They choose to attack Naruto to show their innocence. One day they kidnapped him, locked him up and got younglings to attack him with fire jutsus." Kakashi said. Sasuke's eyes widened with shock. "Itachi rescued him and took him back to the third Hokage and myself. It was my turn to watch him when he went missing. Then things started to break down between the third and the Uchiha's. Then one day Itachi killed them all. Why? Maybe to test his power. Maybe to fix their mistake of attacking an innocent boy. No one truly knows." Kakashi finished.

"But why would they try to assassinate Naruto to remedy themselves from the shame of being blamed for the Kyuubi attacking?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"It's not my story to tell. What you must understand is that Naruto's story is an S-Class secret which even whispering it can give ANBU a reason to kill you." Kakashi said before heading after Naruto.

An hour later, Kakashi and Naruto reappeared in Tazuna's house. Naruto's jacket was sliced up as if he'd been in a fight, and he had his sword in his hands. Kakashi had a small cut under his eye. Naruto sighed.

"You'd better sit down." Naruto said to Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi also sat down. Tazuna and Inari were already sitting down at the table while Tsunami was doing the dishes. "It starts twelve years ago. The fourth Hokage took his secret pregnant wife, Kushina Uzumaki and moved her to a safe house outside of the village. The reason, she was what is known as a jinchūriki. A jinchūriki is someone with one of the tailed beasts sealed inside them. My mother was not the first jinchūriki of the nine tails either. The very first was the wife of the first Hokage, who was coincidently, from the same family as my mother, the whirlpools Uzumaki clan. As my mother was a female jinchūriki, the seal holding the Kyuubi in place was weakening. My dad reinforced it, but then Madara Uchiha turned up. He killed the ANBU guards and kidnapped me, holding me hostage before throwing me and stealing my mother. He somehow managed to release the Kyuubi and used his Sharingan to control it, forcing it to attack Konoha. He'd also managed to steal the fox summoning scroll, but dad recovered it. Dad fought hard against Kyuubi, who he had summoned from within my mother many times before, but in the end he realised that he had to seal the Kyuubi into a member of the Uzumaki clan, to keep the tradition going. As he prepared it for my mother, she passed away from the weakness of having the Kyuubi ripped from her body, leaving me as the sole survivor of the Uzumaki clan. My dad, the fourth Hokage sealed the nine tailed fox demon Kyuubi inside his only son. His life was the price paid for sealing the Kyuubi with the technique he used. And then, for twelve years I was abused and hated because Danzo decided that the villagers should see me as the demon rather than the prison." Naruto explained.

"Why would anyone convince people to see someone as a demon?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Danzo had plans for me to be used as a weapon for Konoha, but Sarutobi crushed that idea when he made the law which made anyone who spoke of me having the nine-tails sealed within me was to be killed on the spot. That's the reason why no-one who is under the age of sixteen knows about this. The only person who can talk freely about this is me." Naruto continued. "He also wanted Sasuke to be his weapon as well. His plan was for either me or Sasuke to have a daughter and the other to have a son. From there he would marry the two and fuse the Kyuubi's chakra with the Sharingan to form an extremely powerful ninja who would no doubt become a Kage. What he didn't take into consideration is my dōjutsus. With the Omnigan I could have copied the Sharingan and just gone from there." Naruto told his team mates.

"You did copy the Sharingan. What makes you copying the Sharingan the way you did and Danzo's plans any different?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple… the Omnigan can only copy one dōjutsu at a time and I only copied the Sharingan to unnerve Kakashi. If I wanted more than the one that Omnigan granted I would have to activate the Mangekyō Omnigan." Naruto explained to Sasuke.

"Mangekyō… Omnigan?" Sasuke asked remembering what Itachi had said about the Mangekyō Sharingan.

"It is similar to the Mangekyō Sharingan… in fact I think that if an Omnigan user copied the Sharingan and awakened both the types of Mangekyō, that they'd be the same only the Omnigan version being white. I'm not willing to attempt to awaken the Mangekyō Omnigan though." Naruto looked down at the table.

"Why not. The power of upgrading the dōjutsu would be amazing." Sakura stated. Naruto looked up and his red eyes met her soft green ones. Instead of there being a lock-on symbol where the pupil was, it was a black slit.

"It requires a failed suicide attempt! Happy now!" Naruto said viciously. _'WHY THE HELL DID I COME BACK?'_ Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Not even the Mangekyō Sharingan requires any form of self harm." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto nodded as his eyes returned to the Scanagan state.

"The Mangekyō Sharingan requires the guilt of the death of your best friend or the person who is closest to you, like your favourite brother. It is the price to pay why most people never awaken a dōjutsus true form. The Mangekyō is a representation of a dōjutsus true strength." Naruto lectured. Sasuke and Sakura moved forwards as if compelled to listen. "The Mangekyō Sharingan requires the death of the person who is closest to you and for you to feel guilty about it to awaken. It gives the user a number of abilities, but it also slowly turns the user blind and mad. The Mangekyō Omnigan allows the user to stack up bloodline limits which will not be passed onto the children of the Mangekyō Omnigan's user. The requirement is a failed suicide. It, like the Mangekyō Sharingan causes the user to go blind." Naruto finished letting Sasuke and Sakura move backwards. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari were confused.

"Do any other bloodlines have a Mangekyō form?" Tazuna asked. Naruto was about to answer but Kakashi beat him to it.

"No. As far as I am aware only the Sharingan and Omnigan have Mangekyō forms. They are the two dōjutsus which can copy from their targets." Kakashi explained. Naruto shook his head.

"Wrong. There are five dōjutsu I know of that have a Mangekyō form. The Mangekyō Byakugan fixes the blind spot of the regular Byakugan, but the user can only use chakra for jutsu which match his elemental affinity. The price is to implant another Hyuuga's eyes into your own. No Hyuuga does this as it breaks the tradition of only training in the Jyuuken style. The Mangekyō Rinnegan forces demons to do you're biding and can save you from death once. The downside is that your lifespan shortens by ten years every time you activate it. The price to unlock it is basically get killed by anyone except yourself. The final one is the Mangekyō Scanagan. It grants you every single piece of information on the target no matter how well hidden. The price to pay for using it is that you slowly loose all rational thought. They say you can activate it eight times safely before you start to lose yourself. To activate it is to survive an attempt on your life which would succeed normally. An example is a Rasengan to the right lung." Naruto taught his sensei. "I don't know if there are any others…" Naruto began to rub the back of his head.

"You seem very well informed about these dōjutsu thingies." Tsunami said politely. Naruto began to laugh nervously with his eyes closed.

"When you can copy them you kind of need to research them. I found out the majority of the things I did through the Scanagan." Naruto said nervously. Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open and he looked to Kakashi. "Do you remember when I was six?" Naruto asked. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"You don't think…" He began to ask. Naruto nodded.

_**FLASHBACK GENJUTSU!**_

_Kakashi was guarding Naruto while on duty as an ANBU. He'd been guarding him all day and he was starting to feel a little hungry. So when Naruto went to Ichiraku's Ramen shop Kakashi also went there under a genjutsu. As the future sensei and student began to eat together a Chuunin snuck up from behind Naruto with a kunai in hand. He ran forwards and reached around Naruto and stabbed the young demon container. Kakashi killed him with a Chidori and took an unconscious Naruto to the hospital. The kunai had entered his left lung._

_**RELEASE!**_

"That was an injury that most people would die from. And then when I was seven." Naruto began before he explained what he was talking about.

_**FLASHBACK GENJUTSU!**_

_A black haired Jonin walked up to Naruto and crouched down in front of him. _

"_Hey little fella… do you hate the way people beat you? Do you resent your life because no-one likes you? Then take this and end it." He pulled out a kunai and Naruto hesitantly took it. He flipped it around so the kunais point was pointing towards him and he pulled it towards himself. The Jonin and the villagers who had stopped to watch began to cheer as Naruto impaled himself with the kunai. He yanked it out painfully. The last things he noticed before he passed out was that everyone watching was dead and a silver haired ANBU was carrying him to the hospital. The kunai had punctured his right lung this time._

_**RELEASE!**_

"So if you wanted to you could activate your dōjutsus Mangekyō forms." Sasuke summarised. Sakura and Tsunami had tears in their eyes at his explanation of how bad his life was.

"That's right Sasuke. Another thing I found out is that if you are not of the clan where the bloodline originated then you don't suffer the consequences of the clans Mangekyō." Naruto said. Kakashi sighed out of relief which caused everyone to laugh.

"Now I can awaken Obito's eye's true form." Kakashi said. Sasuke began to think about when he would awaken his Sharingan. "I think we should be training for the time being until Zabuza will attack again. Naruto… you will guard Tazuna because you are the furthest along in terms of skill out of the three of you. I will send Sakura and Sasuke to join you once they are done training." Naruto nodded and smiled at Tazuna.

'_When will Zabuza attack this time? This is a major change in the timeline! I hope I can hold out until the others arrive if I am on my own.' _Naruto thought before he went to bed.

Longest chapter I've ever written. Wow, over 4000 words. Review


	6. The Battle of the Great Naruto Bridge

Answering Reviews:  
crazy ass ssj nin: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reviewing.  
geetac: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reviewing.  
Mwhahahaha18: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Glad you like the eye explanations. I've got a few people comment on the Harem, but only one has actually reviewed and that was you so thanks. For reviewing on that, but it does look like Naruto will be in a harem. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing.  
Michael Market: Glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It's on my birthday list but sadly I doubt I will get it.

Chapter 6: The Battle of the Great Naruto Bridge

Three days had passed since Kakashi had begun training Sakura and Sasuke while leaving Naruto to guard Tazuna. Sasuke and Sakura had mastered the Tree Walking exercise and had joined Naruto at the bridge. Naruto had slept in on this day, however.

He woke up and got dressed before heading down to the kitchen for some breakfast. When he was done he went to talk to Inari who he had grown to be good friends with.

Naruto may have looked like he was skiving off of his duties, but in reality, he knew that Gato was going to send his men after Tsunami and force her to become one of his sex slaves. Naruto would not let that happen. When he heard Tsunami's scream he focused his chakra into his sword and cut his thumb. A single drop of blood fell to the floor and Naruto ran through three hand signs.

"Blood Clone Jutsu!" The drop of blood formed into an exact replica of Naruto and the two ran out with their swords and just as one of the samurai's swords were about to slash Tsunami, the Naruto clone blocked it with his cloned Firefox Storm. As the clone took care of one samurai, Naruto sliced through the other. He fell to the floor in two pieces. Inari ran out to check on his now free mother as the Naruto clone was stabbed through the heart and fell to the floor in a splash of blood. Naruto ran forward and in a split second, the second samurai fell to the floor, dead. Naruto spat on his body. "That was for my clone." He said viciously. He turned to Inari. "Gather the villagers and tell them to head to the bridge. Gato is going down." The masked blonde said before feeling the pull of the Flying Thunder God Kunai that he had given Sakura. The Namikaze heir vanished in a flash of yellow leaving two confused wave citizens behind.

Naruto appeared in front of the person he knew was Haku and kicked him in the face knocking him out of the mirror.

"H-how did you do that?" Haku asked the other masked ninja. Naruto smirked.

"That was the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. A technique created by my father the fourth Hokage and tipped the tide of the Third Great Shinobi War. You are in a whole lot of trouble Haku." Naruto said as he re-absorbed his sword. He ran through some hand seals ending in demon and ran at Haku. "Demonic Style: Heavenly Palm Jutsu!" His hand was encased in white chakra and he went to slam it into Haku's chest but he jumped back into his mirror and threw Senbon needles at Sasuke. Naruto saw it and jumped in the way.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto coughed up blood and fell to the floor in a near death like state. Sasuke's newly awakened Sharingan eyes widened as he saw Naruto's smile.

"H-had to protect my best friend didn't I?" Naruto lied. Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. Naruto closed his eyes and let the death like state take him. Sasuke closed his eyes and they then opened and looked very different. Rather than the red of normal Sharingan, his eyes were black with a red pattern. (Look up Sasuke's Mangekyō on Google images) Sasuke stood up from his kneeling position next to Naruto and looked at Haku.

"You'll pay!" He growled out before sending a Fireball Jutsu at the mirrors. It had little effect.

Naruto's eyes flickered open. He was awake already? He slowly stood up and removed his mask and coat. The coat fell to the floor with a loud thud. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto standing up and looking bad ass in his black attire. His eyes were Omnigan white, but instead of the three tomoes he normally had, it was a black hazard symbol. He looked up at Haku and smirked.

"COPY… PASTE… STORE!" He shouted. "Now I can use Ice Jutsu!" Naruto said smiling before throwing Sasuke out of the ice mirrors. He ran through a dozen hand signs before raising his hand to his mouth. "Fire Style: Infinite Sea of White Hot Flames!" White flames shot out of his mouth and began to burn the mirrors. Haku jumped out at the mirrors shattered. Naruto saw his chance and went through some more seals. "Ice Prison Jutsu!" The Ice surrounded Haku and trapped him. Naruto looked towards Kakashi and saw him about to kill Zabuza and made a one-handed demon seal before running towards him and grabbing his arm forcing him to stop. Kakashi looked at Naruto who shook his head and pointed to the gathering band of bandits and Gato who was looking smug. Naruto snarled at him.

"Well, well, well… looks like Zabuza lost boys. You know that means that he won't get paid." Gato said. Naruto's eyes turned red with a black slit, his whisker marks began to deepen, his teeth sharpened, his nails became short claws and his hair became a little bit unruly.

"Fox Sage Mode activate!" Naruto snarled. "For taking over a peaceful nation, selling drugs and having sex slaves I, Naruto Namikaze of the Village Hidden in the Leaves sentence you to death by a clan jutsu which no matter how fast you run will get you." He spoke with pure hatred. Gato and his bandits laughed. Naruto smirked and held his hand to the air. A Rasengan began to form before it began to spread out into a shuriken shape. "Sage Art: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto pulled it back and threw it at Gato and his bandits who stopped laughing and began to run before the shuriken expanded and enveloped them all. "Game over…" Naruto said intensely as the shuriken vanished and it revealed everything that was there gone, except for Gato's cane. Sasuke, Sakura, Zabuza, Kakashi and Tazuna all gasped. That was a devastating technique. Haku was still stuck in ice. Kakashi was the first to recover from the shock of the Rasenshuriken.

"Naruto, two questions. First, why did you stop me killing Zabuza? And second, where did you learn that technique?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke seemed interested and Zabuza wanted to know why Naruto spared him.

"First… I felt that Zabuza and Haku could be good for our village and second… I created it based on the Rasengan. First I added the wind element creating Wind Style: Rasengan and then I added shape manipulation to make it a shuriken. Then I had to make it stable enough to throw and it basically took all the time we were not on missions and I was at the Namikaze training grounds. Speaking of which I need some more trees for my garden, I never expected the Rasenshuriken to expand like that when I thought it up." Naruto said as he walked over to his coat and put it back on and then picked his mask. Sasuke groaned and released Haku, who had seen and heard everything. Sakura was fusing over Sasuke making sure he was alright while Naruto pulled out the Senbon needles wincing as Kyuubi healed him.

"While this is all well and I'm glad Gato is dead, but I need new workers for this bridge because Zabuza killed them all." Tazuna said pointing to the pile of dead bodies. Naruto smirked and pulled out a kunai.

"How many do you need?" Naruto asked. Tazuna counted on both hands before sighing.

"Around fifty." He replied. Naruto sweat dropped and sighed as he moved the kunai to his wrist, cut it and let the blood flow to the ground.

"Blood Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as fifty Naruto's began running around building the bridge. Everyone sweat dropped at the pace that the Naruto's were working. Naruto chuckled and put his mask back on as the villagers arrived. Inari looked around disappointed.

"Where's the fight?" He asked sadly. Sasuke scowled and pointed to Naruto who was now out of sage mode.

"That idiot took it out in one move. The only thing left of Gato is his cane." Sasuke said. The villagers began to cheer before grabbing the real Naruto and carried him off cheering 'Naruto!' Sasuke and Tazuna sweat dropped.

"Sometimes I ask myself why I let him come along on these missions and then I remind myself he actually makes them interesting." Kakashi said to Zabuza who laughed. Haku was confused.

"Why would missions not be interesting?" He asked. Kakashi laughed a little.

"Well, they are. But Naruto has that flare which makes you think that they are only interesting once he is around." Kakashi replied. Zabuza was still laughing, but not because of what Kakashi said. It was because even in the distance you could hear Naruto screaming for them to 'put him down because he was about to be sick.'

A few days later the bridge was finished and Team 7 stood opposite the villagers with Haku and Zabuza.

"We can never thank you enough for bringing us hope back to our homeland." Tazuna said to the shinobi. Naruto smiled and began to rub the back of his head laughing nervously.

"NARUTO FOR WAVE COUNTRY MAYOR!" Some random person in the background shouted which was followed by cheers from wave's citizens.

"How about you name the bridge after me? That should be thanks enough." Naruto suggested when the cheers died down. Everyone looked thoughtful.

"The Great Naruto Bridge… named in honour of the hero of wave. I like it." Inari said from next to his grandfather. Everyone nodded. Naruto smiled and crouched down in front of the small boy.

"Hey Inari, if you ever want to be a Ninja, just throw this and I'll come get you." Naruto said as he handed him a three pronged kunai which he used for the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. Inari smiled and threw it. Naruto sighed. "You need to ask your mother first Inari." Inari laughed innocently. Tsunami smiled and nodded.

"Just have him back during winter and summer break okay." She said. Inari's smile couldn't get any larger than it already was. Naruto nodded and picked up his kunai. He gave it to Tsunami.

"Throw it when you want Inari back and I'll bring him as soon as I can." Naruto said before Inari ran over to the ninja and went to go to Konoha with them. Halfway across the bridge Naruto suddenly stopped.

"Well, well, well, look what we found." A familiar (to Naruto anyway) voice said from behind Naruto. He turned and came face to face with Sharingan eyes.

"Itachi... I was expecting you… some time not now." Naruto said annoyed. The person who talked walked up next to Itachi. "Ah, and you brought your pet shark along as well." He commented as Kisame removed his hat.

"You need to come with us." Itachi said as if he was a police man.

"And you need to die, but I don't see that happening anytime soon." Naruto replied thinking about how long it took to kill Kisame. "Sasuke… take Inari and get out of here. Itachi is too strong for you at your current level. Hell, he is too strong for me. Just take Inari and run. Zabuza, want to rumble with your old partner?" He asked the swordsman. He smirked and moved to clash blades with Kisame. Naruto turned to Kakashi. "If we don't come back, take Haku on as the last member of Team Seven." And with that he activated his Sharingan and faced Itachi. Kakashi took Sakura, Sasuke, Inari and Haku and began to head to the mainland as the fight began. Itachi stated off with a Fireball Jutsu which Naruto easily avoided. Naruto went through some hand seals so fast that even the Sharingan couldn't read it. "Fire Style: Infinite Sea of White Hot Flames!" He moved his hand to his mouth and the white fire was sent at Itachi who countered by activating Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Amaterasu!" The black flames hit the white flames and sent the two flying backwards via explosion.

"Time to stop playing around! Red Chakra Arms!" Naruto called out as the fabric of his clothes and his skin burnt away and his arms were covered with the red chakra of Kyuubi. He kneeled down and pressed his blood red hands to the ground. "Mourning of the Sun!" He shouted as a red arm popped out of the ground as went to attack Itachi. The Uchiha slayer dodged it expecting it to turn and attack him again. What he didn't expect was for a second arm to pop up behind him. It moved forwards and hit him from behind, straight into to path of another arm which shot out of the ground and into his ribs sending him into the air and back to the floor. Itachi could feel that several of his ribs were broken but he stood up and fought back. He looked into Naruto's eyes, expecting to see a regular Sharingan but was shocked when he saw Naruto's red eyes with a hazard symbol in and he heard Naruto whisper "Tsukuyomi!"

Itachi laughed as he was hung up on the crucifix. As Naruto approached, Itachi stopped laughing but he still had a smile on his face.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked. Naruto smirked.

"No. Sasuke will after you have been brought back to Konoha. I'm just going to soften you up for him." Naruto replied. "You will watch your worst fear over and over again until I think you've had enough. Then you will watch as the nine tailed fox demon rips your younger brother apart." Naruto vanished without another word and Itachi gulped. If he survived this he'd need to be more brutal with the Tsukuyomi.

Naruto smirked as a wet spot appeared on Itachi's trousers. It only took ten seconds for Itachi to collapse. Naruto looked at his arms and noticed that they had been fully healed, even though they were bare and looked a little sore. He looked over to the fight between Zabuza and Kisame to see Kisame stab Zabuza straight through the chest from behind. The Demon of the Hidden Mist didn't turn into water he fell to the floor, dead. Naruto made a one handed demon hand sign and forged the Firefox Storm from his chakra. He zoomed over and beheaded Kisame before picking up both of the swordsmen's blades, putting them in storage scrolls and then doing the same to both of their bodies. Naruto then walked over to Itachi and began to drag his vegetative body towards his team not caring that it was damaging the body.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Haku and Inari looked back to see Naruto dragging something behind him as he approached them. He had a solemn look on his face. When he got to them he let go of the body and sat down against a tree. Sasuke looked at Itachi and then to Naruto.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked.

"Made him vegetative so you could kill him." He replied before taking out the scroll that Zabuza was sealed in. "Haku, I am so sorry…" Naruto began as he put the scroll down. Haku who was now unmasked shook his head as his eyes filled with tears.

"I-it c-ca-can't b-be!" He said weakly. Naruto looked down.

"I was fighting Itachi and by the time I noticed it was too late to stop it. I couldn't have got to him in time. I did everything I could." He said sadly. "But Kisame did pay." He added as he pulled out the scroll containing Kisame and unsealed his body letting it fall to the floor causing Sakura to scream at the headless corpse. Naruto sighed and re-sealed it. "The scroll of the floor contains Zabuza's body. If you want to we can bury him here." Naruto suggested. Haku nodded weakly still in shock that Zabuza was dead. The group had a short funeral for Zabuza and Kakashi used an Earth Style technique to build a gravestone that read 'Zabuza Momochi. The Demon of the Hidden Mist. May you terrorise heaven with your demonic ways.' Naruto gave Haku the scroll containing Zabuza's sword and Haku agreed to start using it. Sasuke forged his Infernal Lightning and stabbed Itachi through the heart, getting revenge for his family, even if when he did turn his back Itachi turned into blood. [1]

When they entered Konoha they headed straight for the Hokage to explain how it became an A ranked mission as soon as Zabuza got involved. The Hokage made Haku a Chuunin and had him help out at the hospital and let Inari join Konohamaru's class in the academy.

As the weeks passed, Naruto began talking to Haku more and more and they became fast friends. Konohamaru let Inari join him, Moegi and Udon in the Konohamaru Ninja Squad, although they did tend to compete for Naruto's attention.

Both Haku and Inari stayed with Naruto in the Namikaze compound. As such they were dubbed 'honorary Namikaze's' by the citizens of Konoha. They were also pestered a lot about what Naruto looked like under the mask by a few girls who looked the same age as him. Naruto had them sworn to silence. All they'd say is 'blue eyes' which confused those girls because Naruto had red eyes.

[1] – Itachi replaced himself with a Blood Clone, which can only be destroyed when it has taken the amount of body damage needed to kill it.

CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING! Sakura will be in the Harem. Review who else you want to be in the Harem from this list:  
Ino  
Tenten  
Temari  
Yugito  
Fū  
Kin  
Tayuya  
Anko  
Kunerai  
Shizune  
Anyone else who you want to suggest as long as they are female. CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING!


	7. Gaara Too?

Chapter 7: Gaara Too?

A few months passed since the land of wave's mission and Naruto realised that soon the Chuunin exams would start. Sasuke and Sakura were getting stronger, increasing their chakra control and size while learning new jutsu. The trio were stronger than any other Genin team Konoha was going to send. All three knew an A-Rank Jutsu, all three could use at least three weapons (shuriken, kunai and weapon forged from their chakra) and they had never had a single failed mission… unless you asked the third Hokage who insisted that even though they had passed every D-Rank, being asked to never do it again counted as failure.

Naruto and Sakura had changed their clothes slightly since the mission to waves. Sakura now wore a sleeveless dress rather than the short sleeved on and Naruto hadn't fixed the arms on his jacket, but left them so that it looked better. (Seriously, a sleeveless trench coat looks a lot better than a sleeved one)

So as the days went by slowly and they completed C-Ranked Missions, they slowly bonded as a team, encouraged by Sasuke's new Mangekyō Sharingan, which Naruto was quick to 'copy' after discovering he could. [1]

Naruto had taken the day off which Kakashi gave them to train Konohamaru, Inari, Moegi and Udon. As they were walking towards their training ground, Konohamaru started to talk about 'this weird pink haired girl' never noticing Sakura behind them. She hit Naruto causing Konohamaru to run off screaming that she was a monster which made her even madder leading to her chasing him. Naruto forced himself from the hole in the fence and ran after them. When he got there he saw Kankuro holding Konohamaru up by his scarf and Temari trying to get Kankuro to let him go.

"Take you hands off of Konohamaru of you will be demolished." Naruto said with venom. Kankuro laughed.

"By who? You? You're nothing but a weak Leaf Genin who is probably just as weak as this little twerp." Kankuro said squeezing the scarf harder as if it'd hurt Konohamaru. "Besides we've got a few minutes until _he _gets here let's mess with these punks." Naruto smirked.

"_He's _already here. And _he_ is watching you right now so either you let him go or both of us will make you, considering we are the same and everything, only I'm stronger." Naruto told the sand Genin. He looked into the puppet users eyes and focused Kyuubi's chakra into his eyes to turn them into Kyuubi's. Kankuro merely laughed.

"That is the lamest Genjutsu I have ever seen." He said as if all leaf Genin sucked. Naruto snarled and threw a three pronged kunai at Kankuro who caught it with his free hand. Naruto smirked and vanished in a flash of yellow. He reappeared in front of Kankuro and kicked him in the face, forcing him to drop Konohamaru. Naruto caught him and jumped back to Sakura and Konohamaru's friends. Kankuro glared at him before a wall of sand stopped him from attacking. Garra appeared in front of the wall in a swirl of sand. Sasuke jumped from the tree and landed with his teammates. Gaara looked directly at Naruto who had let his eyes return to their natural blue, which surprised Sasuke and Sakura because he had only done that once. Gaara looked him in the eyes.

"Uzumaki." He acknowledged. Naruto nodded once at the sand shinobi. Gaara moved forwards and punched him in the face. "You idiot. You messed up that jutsu we were working on didn't you?" Naruto realised from when Gaara said Uzumaki that it was the Gaara of his time. What he just whispered confirmed it. "I had a peaceful, Shukaku-less life and you had to go and mess up that jutsu! The other Jinchūriki may be more forgiving but they were dead. I wasn't!" He hissed in Naruto's ear. Naruto laughed nervously.

"At least you can control him now… right?" He asked. Gaara nodded.

"He let me sign the raccoon summoning contract. He wants you to sign it as well." Naruto looked shocked at that but shrugged. Naruto summoned the fox contract and held it out to him.

"It may be a family contract, but the jinchūriki are my family, sort of. I suggest that you do the same with the raccoon contract." Naruto said as Gaara summoned the raccoon summoning contract and signed the fox one. Naruto signed the raccoon contract and it disappeared in a puff of smoke, as did the fox contract. Everyone watching was shocked at the way they acted, like they were old friends. Gaara turned to Temari and Kankuro and summoned the raccoon contract for them to sign. They shrugged and did so. As they began to walk away, Sakura called out to them.

"What?" Temari asked. Sakura was obviously trying to be clever.

"I can tell from your headband that you come from the Village Hidden in the Sand…" She began.

"No shit Sherlock!" Naruto interrupted. "Now let the Kazekage's children be on their way unless you want to make us look stupid and start a war." Sakura glared at him. "They are obviously here for the Chuunin exams that begin in a week." Gaara turned around and nodded. Then the three began to walk away again.

"Hey you! Identify yourself!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto sighed.

"Why do I even bother?" He asked. Gaara turned back around and looked at him.

"I do not need to identify myself to you Uchiha. I only identify myself to people I consider strong enough to defeat me, or people who are soon to be dead." Gaara said with malice. Naruto smirked. Sasuke's eyes widened. "The fact your teammate knows it shows that he is stronger than me, which he is, for he has nine while I have one." With that the sand Genin leapt into the air to jump across rooftops to get to their hotel. Naruto walked up to Sasuke.

"Want to go train?" He asked. Sasuke who was still in shock at being blown off nodded and went with Naruto and the Konohamaru Ninja Squad. Sakura joined along after working some things out.

"Naruto… what did Gaara mean by that 'he has nine while I have one' statement?" She asked her teammate. Naruto looked at her.

"What did I tell you in wave?" He asked in reply.

_**FLASHBACK GENJUTSU!**_

"_It starts twelve years ago. The fourth Hokage took his secret pregnant wife, Kushina Uzumaki and moved her to a safe house outside of the village. The reason, she was what is known as a jinchūriki. A jinchūriki is someone with one of the tailed beasts sealed inside them. My mother was not the first jinchūriki of the nine tails either." Naruto said. _

_**RELEASE!**_

"You mean Gaara is a Jinchūriki?" Sasuke asked finally out of his stupor. Naruto nodded.

"If you listened to his message, you'd know which one he holds as well." Naruto said.

"The One-Tailed Tanuki." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"You know your stuff about the Tailed Beasts." He summarised. Sakura blushed and smiled.

"I thought that the more I know about them the easier it'd be to relate to you." She replied.

"Gaara made it seem like the more tails the stronger a Tailed Beast is." Sasuke pointed out.

"He's right. We start with the One Tail. Its name is Shukaku and he is the demon of Suna and is currently sealed within Gaara. Then there is the Two Tail. The Two Tails is a Monster Cat named Nibi and is one of the two demons of Kumo. Nibi is currently sealed within a Kumo Genin called Yugito if I am correct and she is at this exam." [2] Naruto explained which caused a small amount of fear to run across Sasuke's and Sakura's features. Three Jinchūriki were at this Chuunin exam so far. "Then you have the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura, who Zabuza tried to assassinate. He holds the Three Tailed Giant Turtle named Sanbi. He's here for the exams because he entered a few teams of his. [3] The Four Tail is a Monkey named Yonbi and is held back by Iwa's Rōshi. I think Iwa also has the Five Tailed Dolphin-Horse. It's name is Gobi and it is sealed within Han. Han and Rōshi are Chuunin I think so we don't need to worry about them in this exam, unless they are coming to watch. The Six Tailed Slug, Rokubi's jinchūriki Utakata is a Jonin of a team from Mist; the Seven Tailed Horned Beetle Nanabi is here. The jinchūriki is a girl named Fū and she detests life. She is only a Genin and is trying to become a Chuunin without the power of her tailed beast, even though it is technically her power. Fū comes from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. [4] The next is Killer Bee who is one with Hachibi. Hachibi is the Eight Tailed Giant Ox and when I say Killer Bee is one with it, I mean he can control it better than any other jinchūriki can control their Tailed Beast. He is the Jonin sensei of Yugito right now if I am not mistaken. Finally you have me, the holder of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi. If they were extracted from us we would die because we have had them with us for so long." Naruto explained. Sakura was close to fainting at the fact that there were _four_ jinchūriki in an exam she wanted to take. Sasuke was wide eyed realising that if Naruto could defeat his older brother then so could most of those who he'd just spoke of. If Gaara didn't even see him,_ an Uchiha _as an equal he was pretty screwed in these exams. "But don't let that stop you from taking the exam. All you need to do is remember to forfeit if you are pitted up against Gaara, Yugito, Fū or myself in a fight and you should be fine." Naruto assured.

They spent the first part of the day working on Taijutsu while the Konohamaru Ninja Squad practiced with each other. Sasuke had Naruto and Sakura notice the gaps in his Taijutsu and helped him fix them. Sakura was taught the Fox's Fist style by Naruto and a few Uchiha Style moves by Sasuke. He incorporated them into her basic Academy Taijutsu style and it looked terrible, but they had a week until the exams.

After that they did Ninjutsu and Chakra Building. Sakura spent most of it on Chakra Building while Sasuke read some scrolls and occasionally watched Naruto with his Sharingan eyes, only to then moan that he couldn't copy Demonic Jutsu. Naruto worked on his Red Chakra Arms and the accompanying moves he could use with it such as Mourning of the Sun. Naruto taught them both the Shadow Clone technique to help them train, but it didn't really work that well. Sakura could only make one and Sasuke could only make five.

The week passed slowly and after they had been given the Chuunin exam registration form they had one mission and after that they were free to train. The mission was a new D-Rank mission that Team Seven insisted on. The reason… they had to deliver a speech to Konohamaru's and Inari's class about the Chuunin exams.

When they first went in Naruto held his hands up and whispered "Be Still!" And at once everyone stopped moving. They did their part and for once passed a D-Ranked mission without being requested to not do it again, instead, they were requested to come and talk to the class anytime they wished.

They spent the rest of the week training. Three men from Rain came and challenged the group to a fight, but Naruto turned them down while holding a Rasenshuriken in his hand and told 'them' that he saw through his disguise. It turned out to be Iruka testing them if they were ready for the Chuunin exams. Sasuke and Sakura showed him the Shadow Clone Jutsu and he went off to report.

Finally, the day came for the Chuunin exam. As they walked up the stairs to second floor, Naruto noticed the Genjutsu.

"Sasuke, let's just walk on by. If they can't see past that Genjutsu then they don't deserve to be Chuunins." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and the trio walked straight up to the third floor, but not before Naruto put up a Genjutsu so that if anyone looked out the window they'd see Kyuubi and he shouted "HOLY CRAP! THE NINE TAILED FOX IS BACK AND HE'S PISSED!" causing panic. He noticed Fū and Yugito in the crowed of people who had stayed behind rather than running off screaming.

"That was not funny Naruto!" Tenten shouted at Naruto who put his hands on the back of his head and laughed. Fū glared at Naruto as if he had offended her and Yugito looked at him with hearts in her eyes. Naruto turned his attention to the other two jinchūriki which caused Yugito to blush.

"Fū from Waterfall and Yugito Nii from Lightning huh? Seven and Two? You don't look half as strong as One." Naruto said trying to get them to rise to the bait. Fū did.

"AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" She demanded angrily.

"Quite a lot seeing as I am Nine." He said. Fū's team scoffed and Yugito's team of girls swooned for some reason. Yugito glared at them.

"Forgive them. We are treated like royalty in Kumo because to be one of us is like to be an Uchiha here." Sasuke smirked but realised that they weren't talking about him. "Wait… Are you Naruto? Dad's always talking about how glad he is that you used that Jutsu." She said as she walked with him. Fū was next to her because Naruto knew how she was treated, being a jinchūriki and all.

"Err… your dad?" He asked. Yugito nodded.

"He's also my sensei. He said you'd met." Naruto realised who she was talking about.

"You're the daughter of Killer Bee?" He asked. She nodded. "You don't seem like the type to be his daughter." Naruto summarised. She giggled.

"Why? Did you think I'd be rapping all the time?" She asked innocently. Fū gagged.

"Seriously, why do you even try? We are just used as scapegoats for people to hate." Fū said angrily.

"Yeah, but if we don't stick up for ourselves, who will. By hating everyone we slowly become what they think we are." Naruto countered. Fū looked thoughtful and walked off with her team. Yugito's team seemed to want to stay at Naruto's side. Once they got inside and past Kakashi Naruto pointed to the corner of the room and walked over there to keep out of the way. After a while, a commotion started which involved the rest of the 'Rookie Nine', Kabuto and the Sound Team. Naruto took that time to walk over to them.

"Now, now… fighting before the exams have even begun? Makes me think that you and Kabuto are working together or something." He said cockily smirking at the girl's worried face. He turned out to the crowed and pointed. "My name is Naruto Namikaze! And I'm going to send each and every one of you back to your home village… Chuunin or not!" He shouted. Sakura and Sasuke fell down anime style before getting up and shouting at Naruto. Most of the team were glaring at him, but some, like Gaara's, Fū's and Yugito's were laughing, realising that Naruto had done it as a joke.

Ino and Sakura began arguing about Naruto when a puff of smoke indicated the arrival of the exam proctor.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BUNCH OF BABY FACED DEGENERATES! PIPE DOWN AND LISTEN UP!" A male voice shouted from the smoke. Everyone looked over to the smoke amused, except for most of the 'rookie nine'. Naruto was smirking. The rest of them looked like they'd soiled themselves. "It's time to begin." The voice said again. The smoke cleared to reveal a Jonin and a bunch of Chuunin. The Jonin had scars on his face and was smiling evilly. "I'm Ibiki Morino your proctor and from this moment… your worst enemy!" He said without ever losing his smile. A lot more people were now cared after hearing his name. Ibiki was infamous around every village as the toughest interrogator the Elemental Nations had.

Ibiki pointed towards the 'rookie nine', Kabuto and the sound team. "First… you candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound! Knock it off! Who told you you could fight? You want to be failed before we've even begun?" Ibiki asked angrily. The bandaged member of the sound team turned to him.

"Sorry… It's our first time." He said mockingly. "I guess we're a little jumpy, sir" The way he said sir would have made any normal man steam from the head, but Ibiki is anything but normal. He smirked.

"I'll say this once so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates… no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. And even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?" The scared man asked. A few of the Genin nodded. The second male of the sound team smirked.

"No fatal force? That's no fun." He said disappointedly. It was supposed to be funny, but no-one laughed.

"Now if we are ready we'll precede to the first stage of the Chuunin exam. Hand over your paperwork! In return you'll each be given a number. This number will determine where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you are all seated." Ibiki explained. Naruto smirked.

"This'll be a piece of cake." He said surprising everyone who knew who he really was.

Once everyone was seated Naruto noticed he was sitting next to Hinata again.

"Hey Hinata… don't worry about me in this exam." He said smiling and let his Kekkai Genkai stop returning his eyes to their regular blue. She blushed and began to stutter realising that _this _Naruto was _her _Naruto. He smiled wider realising that she realise who he was. "Use the Byakugan to get the answers… the test is about cheat…" He was interrupted by Ibiki slamming some chalk against the blackboard.

"EVERYONE EYES FRONT!" He demanded. "There are a few rules you need to be aware of and I won't answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time around." He said slamming the chalk against the blackboard again. Naruto looked back and saw Sakura's face and smirked before putting his feet up on the desk and going to sleep.

Naruto woke up thirty minutes before the end of the test and picked up his pencil before activating his Scanagan and used it to analyse the questions carefully. He then wrote down 'Answer provided via Scanagan!' under each answer and looked up at Ibiki smirking. He didn't notice his teammate sigh in relief when he started to write. A few minutes after Naruto finished Ibiki started to talk again. Naruto decided to go to sleep again.

Naruto suddenly awoke when he heard a crash. He looked up and saw Anko standing there with a big banner behind her proclaiming her as the second proctor. She also started to get a little hyper about the second test.

"_Kyuubi… remind me why we actually drank sake with her that one time?" _Naruto asked the fox. He got no reply and tried to force back the memory as Kyuubi pushed it through.

[1] Naruto had to use it as an excuse for getting the Mangekyō Sharingan.

[2] Yugito is Naruto's age and Genin because it is my story.

[3] Don't know when Yagura had the beast taken out of him, but it makes it more dramatic if all the Jinchūriki are at the chuunin exam finals… makes it seem like something important will happen.

[4] Same with Yugito. Fū is the same age as Naruto and a Genin because it is _my _story.

CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING! Harem current results –  
Ino – 4  
Tenten – 7  
Temari – 8  
Yugito – 5 (1 review, two PM's and two of my mates who like NaruXYugi)  
Fū – 3  
Kin – 3  
Tayuya – 6  
Anko – 5  
Kunerai – 1  
Shizune – 5  
Ayame – 1  
Asamu – 1  
Shion – 1  
Hana – 1  
Hinata – 2  
Karin – 1  
Konon – 1  
Yuugao – 1  
Mei – 1

The Harem will be the seven girls who scored the highest. The Harem currently looks like:  
Sakura  
Temari  
Tenten  
Tayuya  
Yugito  
Anko  
Shizune  
Ino

The Harem contest will end after the Invasion. Keep voting for who you want to be in Naruto's Harem. CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING!


	8. Into the Forest of Death: Orochimaru

Chapter 8: Into the Forest of Death; Orochimaru Attacks!

The next day the remaining candidates for the Chuunin exams were standing in front of Anko and a large forest.

"So this is the infamous Forest of Death? I guess we'll be going in there then." Naruto said. Anko nodded. Before she could say anything else a square rock came up behind Naruto. Naruto sighed and turned to the rock.

"Konohamaru… there's no such thing as a perfectly square rock. Make it a little more round and it'd be believable." Naruto explained. The rock exploded and four kids were in the smoke. "You used too much gun powder again?" The four nodded. Suddenly they struck poses.

"I'm Moegi the sexiest kunoichi in pre-school." The girl said.

"I love algebra! Call me Udon!" The boy with glasses said.

"I am the grandson of the bridge builder! My name is Inari!" Inari added in.

"And I'm the number one ninja in this village! Konohamaru!" Konohamaru finished. "And together we are…" Then all four struck a group pose.

"THE KONOHAMARU NINJA SQUAD!" They shouted at once.

"Let me guess… you need to interview everyone here for the academy newspaper about the Chuunin exams?" He asked. The four kids nodded.

The exams were stopped for five minutes while the kids got what they wanted. They save Naruto and his squad until last.

"Well our team is pretty evened out. You have Sasuke who is the fastest out of us unless I use Flying Thunder God or my own personal jutsu, then you have Sakura who knows the most and is a quicker thinker then either me or Sasuke. I'm the best with knowing about chakra and jutsus. I also have enhanced senses for some reason so I'm also a tracker. Our sensei teaches us about team work so that no-one is left behind and helps us out with our Taijutsu styles and chakra control the most. Sakura's mother is a former medical ninja from the Inuzuka Clan while Sasuke and I come from ancient lines of ninja that can be dated back to the Sage of Six Paths himself. Sakura has the best control out of us and I think she could make a good medical ninja for us, while Sasuke has the Sharingan to copy new jutsu for us to learn. I have the Scanagan so we will know more about the mission and if we are sent for assassinations, we know about the target. As I said before we have a balanced team." Naruto said with his part. "As for our relations as team mates, Kakashi-sensei is like a dad to all of us. Sasuke is like the annoying spoiled brother you just want to hit every second of the day, Sakura is like the older sister making sure Sasuke and I are okay and I'm like the in-between child who is most talented, but also recognised the least… by my own choice of course. Our team is like one little family. That's not to say we don't have our problems. Sasuke wants revenge on his brother and Sakura wants to be Sasuke's girlfriend. It causes a small problem amongst our teamwork, but we can work around it. An example is our very first C-Ranked Mission. We worked together to defeat several enemies who were stronger than us." Naruto finished. Sakura went onto explain the backgrounds of the team. She told of how Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage, Sasuke coming from the Uchiha Clan and Kakashi being the last member of the Hatake family. Sasuke then finished by explaining the different jutsu that was known to him for the team. After that the kids left and Anko went on explaining.

"Do your worst with this exam Anko… It doesn't scare me. I've looked into the face of the Uchiha murderer and kicked his arse! This test will be a piece of cake." Naruto said cockily.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a tough guy." She said sweetly before throwing a kunai at Naruto who countered with a Flying Thunder God kunai. They passed each other and Naruto flashed over to where the kunai was before placing it to her neck.

"It's not nice to attack your comrades Anko." He whispered seductively in her ear. He walked back over to where he was before and motioned for her to continue.

"Before we begin I have something to hand out to you all." Anko continued before she pulled out a stack of papers. "It's just a standard consent form. Before the test all of you are going to have read over this form and then sign it."

One Genin from the crowed asked "What's it for?" Anko smiled evilly.

"Some of you might not come back from this test and I have to get your consent for that risk. Otherwise it'd be my responsibility." Anko replied before laughing. No-one looked amused. She stopped laughing. "Now I'll be explaining what you'll do in this test." She said before handing Naruto the consent forms and telling him to give them out. "The first thing you'll need to know is that this test will tax every one of your survival skills. First I'll give you a description on the terrain of the practice field. The 44th battle training zone has 44 locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the centre is a locked tower located 10 Kilometres from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll undergo the survival test. The test consist of anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls." Anko finished while holding up the familiar Heaven and Earth scrolls.

"Both of them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Anko replied. "You'll be fighting to get both a Heaven Scroll and an Earth Scroll. Altogether twenty two teams will take part in this test. So half of these teams will be going after a Heaven Scroll and the other half will be going after an Earth Scroll. I'll hand over one kid of scroll to each team and that's what you'll be fighting for." Anko finished.

"Okay… so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked.

"We kick each other's butts and then the winner takes the losers scroll. Once we have one of each we head to the tower and the scrolls must help open the doors or something." Naruto guessed. Anko nodded.

"That's the basic version. You'll have to spend five days out there." She added.

"FIVE DAYS?" Ino shouted.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO FOR FOOD?" Chōji also shouted looking like he'd crapped himself.

"Just look around. The forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you." Anko replied as if everyone ate bugs and wild animals on a daily basis.

"Yeah… but the forest of death is full of man-eating beasts and poisonous bugs and plants. It'd be like we were lost in a forest in the middle of a war. Our team could trust no-one… not even ourselves if we go to do our business in the bushes." Naruto explained.

"Aw man!" Chōji complained.

"Quiet down! This is why they call it survival you know." Ino replied to her fa… chubby team mate.

"With the circumstances presented to us there is no way that half of us will pass meaning that there will be less competition for the next stage." Naruto summarised. "But I will make sure my team gets there even if I have to lose an arm to do it." Naruto noticed a few Iwa shinobi grin manically. "And any Iwa Genin who want to try it will be sent out of the exam in a box. Get over your grudge on my old man and move on." The leaf ninja began to look concerned at the attention Naruto was drawing from the two Iwa teams.

"The days are also getting shorter… that means we will have less chance to sleep and recover." Sakura added.

"That makes it twice as dangerous." Sasuke finished.

"Right. This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a gruelling test and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge." Anko added.

"So erm… let's say we're in the middle of the exam. Can we quit?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto sighed.

"Of course not. You can't quit in the middle of a battle and that is all the exam is. You are way too lazy Shikamaru." Naruto said. Anko was getting pissed off at Naruto because he was answering all the questions.

"Oh just great. This is gonna be a drag." Shikamaru mumbled.

"There are also ways you can be disqualified. The first is simple. If all three members of the team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two if a team loses a member or if a member becomes incapacitated they cannot continue. But most important… none of you, absolutely none of you may look at the content of the scrolls until you've reached the tower." Anko explained.

"So it's like a mission to deliver the scrolls to someone." Naruto summarised. "That rule is obviously to test our integrity. This test is basically seeing if we can hold onto the scroll while in the heat of battle because Chuunin are sometimes asked to deliver important documents which could be desired by enemy ninja." Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Okay we're done. Each team take your consent forms and exchange them over there for your scroll. After that, each team pick a gate and you'll be let inside." Anko said as she pointed towards a stand where three Chuunin sat. "Oh and I have one more word of advice. JUST DON'T DIE!" Naruto bit his thumb and signed the consent form in blood and walked off with his team mates. While there they chose a question to ask which only the person being questioned and his/her team would know. After that they signed the form ignoring everyone else as they walked over to the stand when they announced that they were starting to hand out scrolls. They went in after the Sound Team so Naruto knew that they had an Earth Scroll when they were handed a Heaven Scroll. They followed them to their gate and chose the closest one to it.

While they waited, Naruto summoned Kyuubi's chakra to his arms preparing the Red Chakra Arms. If he was careful they could use the Mourning of the Sun to steal the scroll from someone without them knowing. After ten minutes Naruto knew he could hold it for five days if he wanted.

The Chuunin unlocked the gates and after hearing Anko's voice they were let in. Naruto threw a three pronged kunai towards the tower with a chakra covering which kept it strong and when he felt it land he grabbed his team and vanished in a yellow light, reappearing at the tower with two sick looking team mates.

"Now all we need to do is sit back and wait." Naruto said as he smirked. "RED CHAKRA ARMS!" He shouted. His shirts sleeves burnt off, as did his skin as red chakra covered them and he placed his hands to the ground. A dozen red arms popped out of the ground in front of him. They went off into the woods. Ten minutes later they came back with one holding an Earth Scroll. Naruto took it and they went to enter the tower when they were blown back into the forest. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and Naruto grabbed Sasuke as they jumped off course.

"I thought we were about to be the first to finish." Sasuke said. "But someone doesn't want that." A women from the Hidden Grass village walked up to them.

"Orochimaru." Naruto said suddenly. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him. "Orochimaru is the Snake Sennin. As the Snake Sennin he smells of a snake. I have no doubts about it. That is Orochimaru." He explained.

"Very perceptive. I thought that Sasuke was the genius but evidently I was wrong." Orochimaru replied.

"Sasuke, Sakura… take the scrolls and run back to the tower and wait for me. If I don't come back go inside, open the scrolls and warn someone that Orochimaru is here." Naruto told his team mates.

"What about you? You can't take on Orochimaru by yourself!" Sakura replied. Naruto looked towards her slightly.

"No need to worry about me Sakura. I'm holding him off to by you and Sasuke time to escape. The little things like that are what makes someone a great team mate… and an even better friend." Naruto said smiling. Sasuke glared at him.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO PLAY HERO NARUTO! HE'LL KILL YOU IF WE DON'T HELP!" He shouted at his best friend.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Naruto shouted, his eyes morphing from the normal red with the lock on symbol to a vertical slit. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and started to pull him away.

"He knows what he is doing." She said. Sasuke looked towards Naruto who nodded. Sasuke looked away and ran with Sakura. Naruto turned his attention back to Orochimaru.

"They are right you know. I am going to kill you." He told the jinchūriki. Naruto smirked.

"Who said I was afraid to die for my friends?" Naruto asked the sannin. Naruto rushed through hand seals and raised his arm to Orochimaru. It morphed from the bare human arm into a metallic cannon. At the end was a fox's head with its mouth open. "Demonic Style: Demon Fox Plasma Cannon!" He whispered before grabbing it just below the elbow. A green orb formed in the fox's mouth and fired at Orochimaru who jumped out of the way. The orb hit the ground and exploded. The arm returned to normal and Naruto turned to Orochimaru as he landed. He rushed through hand seals again and put his hands a centimetre apart down between his legs. He raised his arms above his head and moved his arms further away. A yellow orb formed in-between his hands and got bigger. "Demonic Style: Solar Force Jutsu!" Naruto threw it at Orochimaru who jumped away just as the orb smashed into where he was. After the smoke cleared all that was left was a crater. Naruto looked up and saw Orochimaru in a tree. "RED CHAKRA ARMS!" He shouted as the skin burnt off his arms. The red chakra covered his arms and he lowered them to the ground. "Mourning of the Sun!" Five arms shot out from the ground at Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged them but more just kept attacking him. He continually dodged as Naruto made a Shadow Clone. The clone charged up Rasenshuriken. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" The clone shouted before he threw the shuriken shaped Rasengan. Orochimaru jumped backwards to avoid being hit by it but was swallowed up in the explosion. The real Naruto took his hands off the ground and let his arms heal from the effects of the Red Chakra Arms. He looked up as the Rasenshuriken stopped and saw a pile of mud. He realised that the Orochimaru he was fighting was an Earth Clone and swore. He felt something grab him and quickly replaced himself with the shadow clone he made earlier. He watched as Orochimaru used snakes to lift up his shirt and prepared his hand. Naruto silently began to form the Firefox Storm sword he used so much.

"FIVE PRONGED SEAL!" He shouted as he drove his arm into Naruto's stomach. The clone went poof and Naruto chopped off Orochimaru's head. Yet again, Orochimaru became mud and Naruto looked around before he realised.

"SHIT SASUKE!" He shouted as he threw the three pronged kunai to the tower. As he got there he saw Orochimaru bite down on Sasuke's neck and then flee. Naruto ran through the hand signs for Orochimaru's ultimate punishment [1]. Naruto ran over just as the cursed mark appeared on Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried as she saw him run over to Sasuke.

"This is bad. That is one of Orochimaru's curse marks with a one in ten chance of survival. I know a counter to the cursed mark but it has to be applied when it is first given to him and it is very painful." Naruto said before Sakura nodded. Naruto pulled his hand back to prepare. He formed a claw with his index and middle fingers and his thumb before the tips of said appendages became black. Naruto jabbed it into Sasuke's neck. "Dark Seal Removal!" His hand was fully in Sasuke's neck and he pulled it out with a black orb in his hand. The curse mark was gone. Naruto activated a Rasengan and the black orb vanished. Sasuke cried out in pain and fell to the floor unconscious. Naruto sighed.

"What happened?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes.

"I removed the curse mark… but the counter I used isn't 100% complete. The seal is gone… but there are still remains of it. The remains are that if Sasuke gets too angry he will have these black marks cover his body. They are very dangerous and will start to suck his chakra dry… but I'm no Fūinjutsu expert and that is the best I can do." Naruto explained as he picked Sasuke up and walked towards the door. Sakura followed and opened it. Sakura began to read the kanji written of the wall.

"That's the way a Chuunin must live. The missing part is human. The heaven stands for mind. So that means that if we are not too bright we have to learn more. The earth stands for body. So if we lack physical strength we need to train to be physically stronger. If you have both then you are in balance." Naruto summarised before throwing the scrolls that he'd slightly opened over to the corner. They crossed over into an X and then smoke rose from them before it cleared and reveal Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. We had a small problem involving a group of grass Genin and Sasuke hasn't woken up since they snuck up on him but Sakura and I took them down." Naruto said as he sat Sasuke down. "We've also worked out the message on the wall so can we go now?" Iruka stared at the group.

"This is impossible! It's only been twenty minutes since the test began!" Iruka shouted. Naruto smirked and Sakura stared at Iruka.

"Get used to it Iruka. You have the Number one, Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja on this team. We're meant to be unpredictable." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Twenty minutes?" Sakura asked. "What was the previous record?" She asked.

"That was an hour and was set by the Fourth Hokage." Iruka replied still in shock at the Genin finishing in twenty minutes. "Well congratulations and everything… I need to lie down…" Iruka said as he vanished in another puff of smoke. Sakura walked into the next room and Naruto carried Sasuke into it. They waited for another ten minutes before Gaara's team arrived, followed by Team 8. After an hour Sasuke awoke and they waited for the other teams to show up.

The next day Fū's team arrived and Fū spent most of her time with Gaara. Sasuke was trying to loosen his joints after he went rigid from Naruto's Dark Seal Removal.

Two days passed before Team 10, the Sound Team and Yugito's team arrived. Yugito's team mates spent all their time around Gaara or Naruto while Yugito talked with Sakura, Hinata and Ino. Hinata was a little nervous considering that Yugito was from cloud.

Early the next day Team Guy arrived and Naruto had to cover his ears. Lee was shouting about how youthful that experience in the forest was. Later that day, Kabuto's team came in. Naruto cursed himself for not staying the forest and killing Kabuto with a Rasengan. Naruto knew it was only a matter of time before the third test began and he did not want to think how the battles would change with Yugito and Fū's teams added to the mix.

[1] – You'll find out what it is. I didn't want to give away what Naruto's punishment for Orochimaru is yet. It will be revealed in the chapter before the Harem is decided.

CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING! Harem current results –  
Ino – 8  
Tenten – 11  
Temari – 11  
Yugito – 10  
Fū – 4  
Kin – 7 (Two of my mates voted for Kin boosting her up from 5 to 7)  
Tayuya – 9  
Anko – 7  
Kunerai – 2  
Shizune – 6  
Ayame – 1  
Asamu – 1  
Shion – 1  
Hana – 1  
Hinata – 4  
Karin – 1  
Konon – 1  
Yuugao – 1  
Mei – 1  
Samui - 1

Hinata is rising up slowly. Samui, Hinata, Fū and Kunerai are the only girls under 5 votes to have been voted for this time.

The Harem will be the seven girls who scored the highest and Sakura. The Harem currently looks like:  
Sakura  
Temari  
Tenten  
Yugito  
Tayuya  
Ino  
Anko  
Kin

The Harem contest will end after the Invasion. Keep voting for who you want to be in Naruto's Harem. CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING!


	9. Rasenken Unleashed! The Third Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto. I am just borrowing them for my own uses and after I am done I put them back in the tool box I borrowed them from.

Chapter 9: Rasenken Unleashed! The Third Exam Begins

The teams were gathered into a fight area in the tower. The Hokage and every Jonin of the leaf and those of the remaining teams were standing in front of the Genin.

"First of all congratulations on finishing the second exam." Anko said to them. Naruto smirked and lowered his mask slightly to scratch his forehead, teasing Ino and Yugito's team. Naruto heard Shikamaru and Chōji complain and Ino begin to fantasise about Sasuke. Naruto also saw Guy trying to get a reaction out of Kakashi by insulting Team 7 and Kakashi just ignoring him. He noticed Lee striking a pose and realised he was talking about making Guy proud.

The sound Jonin smirked and Naruto began to smell snake. Naruto looked next to him and saw Akamaru shivering inside Kiba's jacket. Naruto let off a small whiff of Kyuubi's fox scent which caused Kiba to look at him interestingly. Hinata was looking at Naruto while blushing and poking her fingers together. Sakura began to look around.

"Hey look. All of the leaf village rookies are here." She said. Naruto nodded.

"We did have an interesting batch this year. All but one knows who I am." Naruto said while looking at Ino. Sasuke followed his line of vision and smirked.

"Alright now pay attention. Lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you." Anko said into her microphone. "You better listen carefully Maggots." Sarutobi stepped forward to address the examinees.

"First before I tell you what the third exam entails there is something I need to tell you about the exam itself. Listen carefully now all of you need to understand. I am going to tell you the true purpose of these exams. Why do you think this country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies and neighbouring countries? To increase the skill level of the Shinobi and the friendship between nations to be sure. But it is important that you understand its true meaning. The exams are… so to speak… they are the representation of the battle between allied nations. Now… if we look at our history all the countries we are currently allied with were once neighbouring nations that once continuously fought with each other for power. In order to avoid destroying each other's military strength meaninglessly those countries chose a champion to do battle on behalf of their nation at a mutually selected location. That was how the Chuunin selection exams originally began." Everyone looked sceptical. "There is no point in denying that this exam is to select people who are ready to become Chuunin, but that's not the whole story. These exams also show a place where Shinobi can carry the pride of their nations on their backs and fight against other ninja for their very lives." Sarutobi said.

"Pride of their nation?" Sakura asked.

"Many leaders and people prominent from various countries are invited to attend these exams as guests and also to possibly seek shinobi to work for them. This exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out. More importantly those rulers will watch your battles and take note of each of the strengths each ninja and each nation is developing. If there is a gap in the strength of nations, the stronger nations are bombarded with job requests for their ninja and conversely the jobs to the weak decline. Therefore the stronger our nation is, the better our position when negotiating with neighbouring countries. That is why it is important to show how much military strength our village has." Sarutobi added.

"Okay, but even so, why is it necessary for us to risk our lives?" Kiba asked.

"The country's strength is the village's strength. The village's strength is the Shinobi's strength and the true strength of the Shinobi is only achieved when the Shinobi is pushed to their limits in a life or death battle. This exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of its Shinobi and hence, the strength of the nation itself. It is because of this that this exam puts your life on the line and it is the strength of the nation for why your forerunners fought in this exam. It's truly a dream worth striving for." Sarutobi answered.

"But then why… did you use the word friendship before?" Tenten asked in frustration.

"But you have only remembered half of what I've said. You must also not have the wrong idea of the exams meaning. This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying. In the world of the Shinobi, that is friendship. The third exam is a fight for your life in which the pride of your village and your own dream is at stake." Sarutobi finished.

"Tell us the damn details already! Four of us can handle anything you can dish out!" Yugito shouted. The three remaining Jinchūriki smirked. Killer Bee shook his head from up in the Jonin-sensei area.

"Very well then. Now listen closely I'm going to tell you exactly what you'll be doing in the third exam." Before Sarutobi could continue, a ninja jumped down in front of him.

"Lord Hokage… before you do, please allow me, Hayate Gekkō, appointed as proctor of the third exam to speak first." The man said.

"So be it." The Hokage replied. The man stood up and faced the Genin.

"It's nice to meet you all." He said before he had a coughing fit. "There is something I would like all of you (cough*cough*cough) to do before the third exam." Hayate finished before having another coughing fit. "Err… We have to have a preliminary exam before we can move onto the real one."

"Well that sucks! Why can't we just have four exams?" Naruto called out. Sarutobi smacked his head.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He asked himself. Naruto smirked.

"Oh yeah… Lord Hokage have you ever thought of using Shadow Clones for your paperwork?" Naruto asked. The third Hokage walked over to the wall and began bashing his head on it muttering 'stupid' over and over again.

"Well anyway… many of you may think that we are being a bit hard on your holding this preliminary…" Hayate began.

"THIRD EXAM!" Naruto interrupted causing everyone to sweat drop.

"… but many important guests will be arriving for the third exam…" Hayate continued before he was once again interrupted.

"FOURTH EXAM!" Naruto shouted.

"… but they are coming to see the best and we can't afford to waste their time. So if there are any of you who feel they are not in top physical condition now is your chance to… (cough*cough*cough*cough) sorry about that. Now as I was saying any of you who don't feel up to this, now is the time for you to bow out." Hayate said. "The Preliminar…" Naruto glared at Hayate who looked to the third Hokage. He nodded and Hayate sighed. "…Third exam will begin immediately." Everyone began to cry out in uproar, except Naruto.

"That makes sense. In the real world our enemies won't care if we are an Uchiha… if we've just battled a demon or if we just don't want to fight. We have to be able to fight at any time." Naruto said. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Oh yeah… the winners will be determined by one on one combat sudden death. So like I said, if there is anyone who doesn't feel up to it now is the time to raise your hand." Hayate added. Sasuke suddenly began to rub his neck when the sound Jonin looked at him. Naruto noticed.

"I think Orochimaru is back." He whispered. Sasuke nodded.

"The sound Jonin, my neck tingled when he looked at me." Sasuke added.

"Sasuke… please quit now before… I don't know… I'm scared." Sakura whispered while crying.

"Don't worry Sakura. Unless Sasuke gets angry it'll be like the Curse Mark isn't even there." Naruto whispered to her as he moved and pulled her into a hug. "Now you have to be strong. Everyone out there is looking to take out the weak ones, but you are appearing to be a weakling. We know you aren't because when you fight this battle it'll be to protect Sasuke in the final right?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "That means that you are truly strong. Never forget that." Naruto said as he let her go. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes and nodded. "Ata girl." Naruto said before moving back to his spot. That's when he heard Anko shout about how the Curse Mark gets stronger as Sasuke does.

"Actually… there is no Curse Mark. I don't know where you're getting your information but Sasuke is one-hundred percent Curse Mark free. That damn snake bastard wanted to get him but we fought him off as a team." Naruto said out loud and smirked at the sound Jonin's scowl. That's when Kabuto raised his hand.

"Okay… you got me. I'm out." Kabuto said smiling. The two girls on Yugito's team also raised their hands.

"That last test left us exhausted. If we continue we'll pass out." One of the girls said. The other nodded. Then Fū's team mates raised their hands.

"Same reason as the cloud girls." They said in unison. Hayate checked them off and the five left.

"Anyone else?" Hayate asked. When no one raised their hands he sighed. "Alright then. We will now begin the 'third exam'. This round will consist of one on one individual combat at full battle intensity. This is not an exercise. There are twenty-two of you remaining. So that means we will have eleven matches. The surviving candidates from these eleven matches will move onto the 'fourth exam'. As for the rules, there are no rules. You will fight until one dies or concedes defeat, or is rendered physically unable to continue the contest. Naturally, those who are losing are urged to concede defeat promptly to avoid a fatal outcome. Furthermore, as proctor I'm given a certain amount of leeway whilst judging the matches. (cough) I might occasionally intervene when a match seems hopeless to save as many lives as possible. Now it is time to reveal what fate…"

"Fate is for people who are too weak to decide their own destiny. The only fate anyone has is to die." Naruto interrupted. Neji scowled at him.

"… has chosen for you." Hayate finished. Anko nodded and spoke into the microphone.

"Open the panel." A panel in the wall opened and revealed a screen. Naruto channelled some of the room's chakra to interfere with the screen to show his name first.

"The name of each pair of opponents is chosen completely at random. The two names will appear on the screen behind me. As there is nothing more to say then let's begin." Hayate said.

"I've got something to say." Naruto said. "I don't care if you're a Kunoichi or a Shinobi, if your name is Uchiha or Hyuuga. Hell I don't care if you are a Jinchūriki or not… I'm going to defeat every last one of you and I'll still going to have enough energy to fight an entire army. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted the last part which caused everyone who knew who he was to smirk and Ino to frown because he was sounding like the dead last Naruto who everyone hated.

"In a moment the names of the two contestants will appear." Hayate added before the screen started going through names. When it stopped everyone stared in shock at the two names on the screen.

Naruto Namikaze

Vs.

Sasuke Uchiha

"Well that's odd." Gaara commented looking at Naruto who shrugged.

"And I get to fight Naruto in the first round. Way to make this hard on me." Sasuke said faintly amused.

"Alright, those whose names have been drawn come forward." Hayate said. Sasuke and Naruto come forward and stood next to each other. "You have been chosen for the first match. Naruto Namikaze… and Sasuke Uchiha. Are there any objections?" Sakura looked confused. She didn't know who to cheer for.

"Sasuke! Remember what I said before. I don't care who you are… I will defeat you. That and if you were to fight me, Gaara, Fū or Yugito to give up." Naruto told his team mate.

"You can try because I am not giving up." Sasuke replied. The two smirked at each other. Kakashi looked like he was about to crap himself.

"Alright then. Let's begin the first match. (cough) Okay. Everyone other then the two opposing candidates will now clear the area and move to the upper level." Hayate said. Everyone went to one of the side platforms and began to watch Naruto vs. Sasuke.

"Scared?" Naruto asked. Sasuke moved into his Taijutsu stance.

"You wish." Sasuke replied as Naruto slipped into the Fox's Fist stance, one hand guarding his face while the other guards his ribs, side on to the opponent, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Then if you're ready. Let the match begin!" Hayate said to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke rushed forwards and began to fight. Sasuke went to punch Naruto, but he caught it and began to kick at Sasuke. He would kick with one foot and then turn and kick with the other before turning in the same direction and starting again. Sasuke blocked the fifth kick and jumped away to start making hand seals. Naruto smirked and took off his jacket before throwing it to the floor a metre away making it dent the floor. [1]

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and sent the fireball at Naruto who stood there and took it. The arena was filled with smoke. It all cleared quickly apart from around Naruto.

"Demonic Style: Fist of the Kitsune King!" Was heard from within the smoke and a fox's head made out of fire shot out of the smoke and into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke was sent to the ground and he began to roll backwards. He steadied himself and stood up. The smoke cleared and revealed Naruto standing there in perfect condition with the only sign he was involved in anything being the few cracks on his mask. There was also a difference in his eyes. Instead of being red with a lock-on symbol they were red with three tomoes. Sasuke smiled and activated his Sharingan, now with three tomoes. They ran at each other and jumped before making hand seals.

"Fire Style: Infinite Sea of White Hot Flames!" The shouted in unison before spitting out a stream of white fire which collided with the other's white fire and exploded sending the two backwards. Naruto made some more hand signs. Sasuke's eyes widened when he couldn't copy it.

"Demonic Style: Hydra Fox Stream!" Naruto shouted before sending loads of chakra enforced red water from his mouth at Sasuke who jumped out of the way as it flooded the arena. It shut the doors and made the arena look like a lake made of blood. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the water rippled and Naruto rose from the water smirking. "Look I'm Jesus! (Sorry any Christians reading this. Couldn't resist.)" Sasuke landed on the water also before making hand signs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He shouted and fired a dozen fireballs from his mouth. Naruto smirked and held up his hand. The water moved and intercepted the fireballs.

"Thank Haku for that Sasuke!" Naruto said before going through some more hand seals. "Water Style: Hydra Dragon Jutsu!" Three identical water dragons rose from the red water and crashed down on where Sasuke was. He had barely managed to jump away in time. As Sasuke prepared to touch back down Naruto made some more hand seals. "Ice Style: Frozen Pride Jutsu!" The entire lake froze over and Sasuke slipped over and banged his head. Naruto made a few more signs. "Ice Prison Jutsu!" He said as the ice rose and surrounded Sasuke. The Sasuke in the ice puffed out of existence and Naruto was sent flying into the air by a kick from Sasuke. Sasuke jumped into the air behind Naruto and went to kick him again. Naruto blocked it, caught it and tossed him to the ground. Sasuke recovered and landed on his feet before skidding away on the ice. Naruto landed with his fist at his ribs with his knuckles pointing down. As Sasuke jumped at Naruto, a small spiral blast replaced Naruto's hand for a second. He moved forwards to punch Sasuke and began to spin his hand so his knuckles were facing upwards. His hand became a small spiral blast again and it connected with Sasuke's face sending him flying backwards. "RASENKEN!" Sasuke hit the ice smashing it and bounced back three times before landing face down on the ice. Naruto's mask cracked a little more and a small part on his forehead broke off revealing his headband.

"It's… over!" Naruto said. Sasuke's hand twitched before he started to get up.

"Not… yet… I… still… have… chakra!" Sasuke replied as he stood opposite Naruto. He channelled chakra into his hand and forged it into his sword. Naruto smirked at his injured team mate as he forged his Firefox Storm. The two engaged in a sword fight which will be remembered by those in attendance for years to come. Every blow was blocked when it came close to the targeted area. It showed how great those two Genin truly were. The value of the sword fight was increased by the ice which was weakening and breaking off as the two titans of the rookie nine clashed blades.

Sasuke slashed at Naruto with all his strength and knocked both his and Naruto's blades out of their hands. Sasuke punched Naruto in the face breaking off more of his mask revealing his headband fully. Naruto countered with a spinning hook kick which Sasuke dodged and replied with a kick to Naruto's face freeing Naruto's nose and eyes making the mask look like two cheek protectors. Naruto was sent into the air and Sasuke appeared behind him. Sasuke went to kick Naruto who blocked it before Sasuke used his arm to push them to the ground. As they neared it, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, switched their positions and kicked Sasuke in the chest sending him to the icy arena.

"Lions… Barrage… counter!" Naruto panted out as Sasuke stood up again. Sasuke began to run through some hand seals again.

"Fire Style: Infinite Sea of White Hot Flames!" Sasuke shouted as he destroyed the ice. Both Genin fell into the red water which was finally released from its icy prison. After a minute of waiting, the surface rippled and Naruto rose out of the water with an unconscious Sasuke in his arms. The final parts of Naruto's mask were now missing, freaking Ino out as she realised who Naruto was. Naruto looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"H-he's stronger the Gaara!" Kankuro said in shock. Temari was speechless. Standing on that water was a blonde god who had gone against the supposed strongest person Konoha had sent to the exam this year for an hour and ten minutes and won with the only damage being his mask breaking. Temari was looking at him trying to restrain herself from leaping over the edge and glomping him.

Kin from the sound team was having an even harder time then Temari. She'd liked what she'd seen from the moment she first saw him. Her team was on a recon mission to wave and she saw his face and him kill over a hundred bandits with one move. She fell in love right there. Zaku and Dosu just wanted to kill him. In their eyes he was a threat to Orochimaru.

"Damn… Rasenken took a lot out of me." Naruto said. "It wasted half of my Chakra reserves!" He added making the rest of the Jinchūriki go wide eyed. All Jinchūriki had Chakra reserves larger than the Kages themselves. To use half of it on one move either means that he had terrible Chakra control or that move wasn't finished.

"I'm declaring this match over. The winner of this preliminary match is Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto jumped up and placed Sasuke down next to Sakura before diving back into the water and coming back up a minute later with his trench coat in his arms. Two Chuunin opened the doors and let the water leave.

"Lord Hokage… did you see that? That was a match worthy of the finals and we had it in the preliminaries!" Iruka said. Sarutobi nodded. "And they finished in twenty minutes! It would have been ten but they fought Orochimaru before escaping into the safety of the tower." Sarutobi sighed.

"The closest any team has come was Team Jiraiya. They finished in an hour which was imitated by the team from Suna. Behind them was my Genin team. Minato beat their record by ten minutes."

As the medics came and took Sasuke away with ANBU guards at request of the Hokage himself (He didn't want Orochimaru marking him.) Naruto sat back and unsealed another mask from a waterproof scroll in his trench coats pocket. He missed the groan from all the girls in attendance (minus Fū) as his new mask was slipped on. Unlike his old mask, this one was red with black flames and was a little bigger, which caused his hair to be pushed up before it fell over the mask. He decided to fix it when this part of the exam was over.

Everyone looked to the screen in suspense. Who was going to fight next? The screen started to shuffle names. Nobody was safe. Anyone could be chosen to fight Yugito, Fū or Gaara.

The screen stopped and showed two names that were the same as the last time Naruto and Gaara was there.

Shino Aburame

Vs.

Zaku Abumi

The fight was quick with Shino clogging up Zaku's air holes which basically cause his arms to rupture. Everyone was disappointed with the fight as Naruto's and Sasuke's had them clinging to the railing hoping to see the match go on forever.

Team Guy began to talk about Shino being a bug master. Naruto decided to but it.

"You mean you didn't know the Aburames are human hives? That's their Kekkai Genkai. It's like my Omnigan and Scanagan and the Byakugan." Naruto told them.

"Oh I knew. I had to do a mission with Shino's dad once. But I thought that they had bugs nest inside them after they made Chuunin." Guy replied.

"Nope! I saw Shino with his bugs as early as five." Naruto said before walking off and congratulating Shino.

Hayate spoke again and the screen started to choose contestants to fight next. Naruto smirked as the names ended on just who he thought they would.

Misumi Tsurugi

Vs.

Kankuro

The battle happened just as it did back in the original time-line. After Kankuro crushed Misumi they were allowed a small break for bathroom breaks and for some (couch*Chōji*cough) to get food. Naruto reminded Sakura to give up if her opponent was Garra, Yugito or Fū. After the break everyone was gathered back into the arena. Naruto watched carefully as the screen chose the next two fighters.

Kin Tsuchi

Vs.

Yoroi Akadō

"This ought to be interesting." Gaara said from his spot. Naruto nodded from opposite him.

[1] - Weighted coat

CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING! Harem current results –  
Ino – 13  
Tenten – 15  
Temari – 17  
Yugito – 14  
Fū – 5  
Kin – 12  
Tayuya – 14  
Anko – 12  
Kunerai – 5  
Shizune – 8  
Ayame – 1  
Asamu – 1  
Shion – 1  
Hana – 2  
Hinata – 11  
Karin – 1  
Konon – 2  
Yuugao – 1  
Mei – 2  
Samui - 3

The Harem will be the seven girls who scored the highest and Sakura. The Harem currently looks like:  
Sakura  
Temari  
Tenten  
Yugito  
Tayuya  
Ino  
Kin  
Anko

The Harem contest will end after the Invasion. Keep voting for who you want to be in Naruto's Harem. CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING!


	10. A Jinchuriki Battle Zone!

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto!

Chapter 10: A Jinchūriki Battle Zone!

Kin and Yoroi began to fight with Yoroi trying to suck all of Kin's chakra away. Kin ducked his strikes and launched a barrage of Senbon up his butt and held a Kunai to his nuts causing him to give up for the safety of his manhood.

The screen started to choose the next fighters. The two who were picked caused everyone, except Gaara and Naruto, to gasp.

Sakura Haruno

Vs.

Ino Yamanaka

"Sakura remember the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said as she started to walk to the arena. Sakura turned and nodded before following Ino down to the zone where they would fight.

It was a pathetic match overall. Sakura said she wouldn't fight Ino over Sasuke anymore and sealed the deal by cutting her hair short. Ino countered by cutting her own hair and then towards the end the two knocked each other out with one punch.

Naruto sighed and banged his head on the rail.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked his student.

"She forgot the Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto replied while banging his head. The screen started up again and Naruto noticed Fū channelling her Chakra to get her turn.

Fū

Vs.

Temari

"Battle begin!" Hayate said when both girls were down. Fū began with hand signs similar to Demonic Style: Hydra Fox Stream.

"Demonic Style: Ocean Bug Flood!" Fū shouted. Sea water shot out of her mouth and formed a smaller late then the one Naruto formed. Once again the doors slammed shut. Both girls were stood atop the lake of sea water. Fū went through some more hand signs. "Water Clone Jutsu!" Ten water clones rose out of the water and surrounded Temari. Temari smirked and swung her fan destroying the clones and forming a hole in the lake. Fū made some more hand signs before placing her hands on the ground. Temari jumped as the lake surrounded Fū who screamed "Water Absorption Jutsu!" The lake vanished and revealed Fū in perfect condition. She was smirking.

"What was the point in that?" Temari asked cockily.

"Simple. By creating a large body of water I can then suck that water dry and use Water Style Jutsu without needing the large body of water. The Water Absorption Jutsu was created by the Second Hokage of Konoha and is the secret to his water jutsu. He passed off a weaker version to Mist, Whirlpool and Waterfall, the three villages that used water jutsu most." Fū replied smirking before running through the Water Dragon hand seals. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A large dragon made out of water appeared out of nowhere and crashed into Temari. Temari was sent into the wall but stood back up.

"Was that supposed to scare me? I'll tell you what. As you gave me your secret I'll give you mine. My fan currently has one moon on it. When all three appear it's all over." Temari bragged. Fū was already through some more hand seals ending with demon. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh no! If that sand girl doesn't dodge this next move it is all over." Naruto said in shock. Sakura who had recently woken up and moved back next to Naruto looked at him. "It's one of the nine Demonic Firearm Jutsus. Each Jinchūriki can use one for the demon they have. I can use Demon Fox Plasma Blaster because of Kyuubi. Fū is going to use Nanabi's Firearm…" Naruto had to stop because Fū's arm began to change into a cannon. At the end was a beetle with a missile in its mouth.

"DEMONIC STYLE: DEMON INSECTOID MISSILE!" Fū screamed as the missile was sent at Temari. Temari swung her fan and caused the missile to explode sending both her and Fū backwards. Fū slowly got up, as did Temari.

"Ha! Two moons now. It'll all be over soon." Temari said. She was looking pretty beat up.

"Give it up! I'm the Jinchūriki of the Seven Tailed Horn Beetle. I've been holding back this whole time. If you want me to go all out I will and you won't return to Suna." Fū told Temari whose eyes widened. She raised her hand.

"I give up!" She said quickly. Hayate nodded and called Fū as the winner. The screen started again and Naruto was ready to laugh at the sheer dumb luck. Yugito hadn't even used her Chakra unlike Fū and him did.

Yugito Nii

Vs.

Kiba Inuzuka

The two walked down to the arena and Akamaru started acting crazy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE SMELLS LIKE CAT?" Kiba shouted at his dog companion. Hayate told them to begin and Kiba put Akamaru down and started trying to get him to stay. While he was doing that Yugito was charging Chakra into her hands and forming a ball. Naruto gasped.

"It can't be… she's not even in a partially transformed state!" He said in shock.

"TWO TAILED MENACING BALL!" Yugito shouted. Kiba turned around to get hit by the weak version of the Monster Cat's most powerful attack. Kiba screamed as he was tossed backwards. All of Kiba's skin on his face was burnt, not too severely, but his marks were gone. Akamaru ran over to his human partner. Kiba was knocked out.

"Kiba is unable to battle. Yugito wins." Hayate announced. Naruto growled and jumped down and stood in front of Yugito.

"That was uncalled for." Naruto said with his red, slited eyes meeting her hard brown ones. Yugito snorted.

"He smelt like dog. As the Jinchūriki of a cat I had to defend myself." Yugito replied coldly. "Besides, I showed I was more dominant by taking him out in one move."

"No. You showed you were a heartless bitch by using your most powerful attack on someone who could have died from it. He's not like us Yugito! Kiba in an Inuzuka! They're not like Jinchūriki. We have advanced healing that he doesn't. You could have killed him with that move." Naruto argued.

"And if we were at war I would have. By the way, my Uncle wants me, my sensei, you and whoever looks after you in the Hokage's office after this test is over. It's about a possible Alliance between our countries and I think you'd be interested in it." Yugito said with a wink. Temari, Kin, Hinata and Tenten growled after they saw Yugito wink at Naruto. Naruto scowled and jumped back up to his team.

The next three matches were Shikamaru vs. Tenten, Neji vs. Hinata and Chōji vs. Dosu. Shikamaru won by dodging the weapons and capturing Tenten in his shadow and forcing her to give up. Hinata put up a good fight, but Neji tried to kill her and Naruto stopped him and told him that Hinata could have won easily but was too honourable to activate the Caged Bird Seal before he walked around to behind Neji and asked where he shoved the fate kunai. Dosu managed to defeat Chōji rather easily after he insulted him and then punched him while he was stuck in the wall. The final watch was there and everyone knew who it'd be.

Gaara of the Desert

Vs.

Rock Lee

"Let the Eleventh battle begin." Hayate announced as Gaara sent is sand to trap Lee. Lee was encased in sand and couldn't move.

"Give up or I'll kill you." Gaara said.

"Procter… I can't move my hand but I give up." Lee said weakly. Everyone but Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Fū and Yugito looked on in shock. That was the shortest battle yet.

"The winner is Gaara of the Desert." Gaara let his sand fall and shook hands with Lee surprising Temari and Kankuro who thought he would kill Lee regardless. Lee went back to Guy, Neji and Tenten.

"I'm so sorry I lost Guy-sensei! To make it up to you I shall run around this village 1000 times in my underwear to recharge my powers of YOUTH!" Lee ended with a shout.

"Lee…" Guy started.

"Guy-sensei…

"Lee…"

"Guy-sensei…"

"Lee…"

"Guy-sensei…" Lee ended before they hugged and the evil Power of Youth Genjutsu was cast. Naruto realised there was only one way to counter it. It appeared in front of the two and pointed at them. (Family Guy Evil Monkey Style!)

"YAOI!" Naruto shouted. In an instant the whole Genjutsu changed. The scene was a graveyard and Guy was on his own. Lee was in the corner crouched down and poking at the ground with anime tears running down his face. Kakashi, Tenten and Neji all gawked at Naruto before appearing in front of him and begging him to teach them how to counter the dreaded Power of Youth Genjutsu. After that everyone who passed was lined back up in the now wrecked arena.

"First of all, all three of us would like to say well done on passing the third exam of the Chuunin exams." Hayate said. Anko and Ibiki were next to him. The moved away as Sarutobi walked down to the group.

'_Out of everyone in this test, we are down to four Leaf Genin, Two Sand Genin, Two Sound Genin, One Waterfall Genin and a Cloud Genin. Also, all four Jinchūriki passed their tests, but the Jinchūriki of the stronger beasts took longer than the weaker ones. Naruto who should have passed quickest was faced with his team mate, but what about Fū? She holds the seven tails and she took longer than the Jinchūrikis of the two and one tails. Why?' _Hiruzen Sarutobi thought to himself. "The final exam is an exam much like this one. In the final exam each of you will put your battle skills on display. You shall show the power and control each of your senseis have taught you. The final exam will take place in one month so you can train and hone your skills. This exam was about fighting an unknown enemy, whereas the fourth exam is about fighting an enemy you know something about. Remember to rest and learn new techniques. The more new tricks you know the easier the final exam will be for you, and the harder it'll be for your opponents. Now, with this exam behind us, I'd like to begin winding things up. But before we can bring this to an end there is one more important matter to care of for the final exam. In a calm, orderly manner, each of you is going to take one slip of paper from the box Anko is holding." Hiruzen said.

"Stay where you are. I'll come to you." Anko said. And from Dosu to Shino, everyone picked their number.

"Now that everyone has one, from left to right tell me the number on your slip of paper." Ibiki ordered.

"I've got Four." Dosu said darkly.

"I drew number 1." Naruto replied.

"Seven." Fū answered.

"Five." Kankuro said.

"I have number three." Gaara said in his monotone.

"Eight." Shikamaru said.

"I was fated to have number Two." Neji said.

"I think your right Naruto. He does have a fate Kunai shoved up his butt. Oh, I have nine." Yugito said pissing Neji off.

"I drew number 10." Kin replied while looking at Naruto.

"I have six." Shino said.

"Now this is how the final exam tournament will work. Ibiki, you may reveal which Ninja have been paired up." Sarutobi said.

"Yes sir." Ibiki replied before showing everyone the schedule.

"Me vs. Neji, Dosu vs. Gaara, Kankuro vs. Shino, Fū vs. Shikamaru and Yugito vs. Kin. Then it is the winner of me vs. Neji against the winner of Gaara vs. Dosu, the winner of Kankuro vs. Shino against the winner of Fū vs. Shikamaru and the winner of that match against the winner of Yugito vs. Kin. Then it is the finals. I predict it'll be Me vs. Gaara and Fū vs. Yugito in the semi-finals." Naruto said. "No offence Shino, Kankuro and Shikamaru, but you won't be able to defeat Fū. Kin will have no chance against Yugito. Dosu has orders to avoid fighting Gaara and even if he didn't Gaara's sand shield protects his from your sound waves and I can't have my chakra blocked off so the Hyuuga's style won't affect me. I don't know who'll win out of me vs. Gaara or Fū vs. Yugito, but I will fight my hardest to defeat Gaara." Naruto said. Everyone was glaring at him except for Fū, Yugito and Gaara who were all smirking knowing that what he said was true, Shikamaru who was too lazy to glare and Shino because Naruto couldn't see under his sun glasses. Kin was glaring at him because she felt hurt that he didn't have any faith in her. Dosu just didn't like him. Kankuro was glaring but realised that even if he beat Shino, Fū was a Jinchūriki and he'd developed a fear of Jinchūriki over living with Gaara and so he stopped meaning that it was just the Sound Ninja glaring at him.

Shikamaru asked if only one person would become Chuunin and the Third Hokage explained that the Chuunin will be decided by the Kages this. As all five were going to be there this time, all five have to choose who the new Chuunin will be.

He also explained how the Feudal Lords agreed that if any major ninja village attacked Konoha then the village would shut down and all their missions and money would go to Konoha, and everyone from that village would have to make a home somewhere else. Gaara decided he would go to Konoha after he helped stop the invasion.

CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING! Harem current results –  
Ino – 19  
Tenten – 18  
Temari – 24  
Yugito – 22  
Fū – 5  
Kin – 16  
Tayuya – 21  
Anko – 18  
Kunerai – 9  
Shizune – 10  
Ayame – 3  
Asamu – 2  
Shion – 1  
Hana – 3  
Hinata – 14 (Almost all of my friends voted _against _Hinata)  
Karin – 5  
Konon – 8  
Yuugao – 4  
Mei – 10  
Samui - 5

From now on, when you vote it has to be at least two people you are voting for. Furthermore you can only vote once per chapter. If I think you are voting more then I will deduct the votes from the people you vote for. A good number of the reviews for the last chapter was an anonymous reviewer who just changed his name and reviewed again. I think someone else did it but I'm not sure. Also if enough people vote _against _someone I will take votes away from them. The Harem will be the seven girls who scored the highest and Sakura. The Harem currently looks like:  
Sakura  
Temari  
Yugito  
Tayuya  
Ino  
Tenten  
Anko  
Kin

The Harem contest will end after the Invasion. Keep voting for who you want to be in Naruto's Harem and if you vote more than once a chapter I will take votes off those you voted for. REMEMBER MY WARNING! CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING!CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING!CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING!


	11. Training Begins! The Final Exam Nears

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto!

Chapter 11: Training Begins! The Final Exam approaches

The next day Naruto was in the hospital watching over Sasuke when Sakura and Kakashi came in.

"Ah, there you are Naruto. I've been looking for you to start your training." Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"Sorry… I heard my Godfather is in town and I want to train with him for the finals. You are a good sensei Kakashi, but if I am to be the strongest and have the most chance of becoming a Chuunin I should probably go to a Sannin and Jiraiya is the only one in town who won't give me a cursed hicky to train with him. Besides that we'd arrive after my match is over and if anyone other than Sasuke did it they'd be disqualified. Besides that, if I'd faced Kiba and both Sasuke and I had passed, you'd have to train Sasuke because he needs help with his Sharingan. So thank you for the offer, but right now I need to go to the hot springs to find the super pervert." Naruto said smiling at Kakashi and walking towards the door. "Also, Sakura and Sasuke also need to be trained for the next Chuunin exams. There is the chance that they'll get a new team member for the next exams." And with that Naruto was gone. Sasuke was smirking from his bed.

"Did you just get blown off Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm… Did you say something?" Kakashi asked in reply.

Naruto was walking down the street when he found Inari, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon training under Ebisu. Yes, Naruto had finally learnt Ebisu's name

"Hey guys." Naruto shouted and ran over to them.

"Hey boss!" The four replied in unison.

"Ah, Naruto. How nice of you to join us. Are you going to train these four today?" Ebisu asked politely.

"Not today Ebisu. I need to find Jiraiya of the Sannin. I've decided to guilt trip him into training me because I need to get stronger if I want to become a Chuunin." Naruto said smiling. "Just remember guys. Always listen to your sensei unless he starts talking about shortcuts. There are no shortcuts, only hard work and guts!" Naruto walked away after that. It took him ten minutes to reach the hot springs. He wasn't disappointed. Jiraiya was peeping.

"PERVERT!" Naruto shouted. All the girls ran away and Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "Great… now that I've got your attention I have one question. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Naruto asked in a raised voice.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" He asked in reply.

"YOU BETTER KNOW ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M YOUR GODSON!" Naruto shouted.

"N-Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Now for never visiting me you have to let me sign the Toad Contact. Don't worry. I'm going to do the same to Tsunade as she never visited her Godson either." Naruto said. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"Nice try kid. Move on." Naruto's eyes narrowed in response. He went through hand signs.

"SEXY STYLE: ANTI-PERVERT JUTSU!" Naruto shouted before he turned into a naked blonde girl. Jiraiya, being the pervert he is, went nuts so Naruto changed back. "It used to be called Sexy Jutsu, but I thought Anti-Pervert Jutsu worked better seeing as I invented a whole new style full of anti-pervert techniques."

"Okay… you can sign the Toad Contract." Jiraiya said before Naruto signed it in blood.

"Sweet! Now I've signed the Fox, Racoon and Toad contracts." Naruto said before giving the scroll back and running away. Jiraiya sighed.

"Just like Minato, only with a Raccoon contract." He muttered before Naruto reappeared behind him, grabbed him and disappeared in a flash of yellow light. He reappeared in the Hokage's office.

"Hey old man! I brought you Jiraiya and can I sign the Monkey Summoning Contract?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you and no." Sarutobi replied.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because I think you haven't been true full to me about how strong you are. I need to know everything." The old man said. Naruto sighed.

"It began twelve years ago. Dad took Mum to a safe house so she could give birth to me. Madara Uchiha appeared and released the Kyuubi from Mum. Dad took me and Mum to our clan home and prepared to reseal the Kyuubi into Mum, but she passed away from weakness. So I was chosen instead. I lived for twelve years not knowing why the villagers hated me until Mizuki told me. I joined Team Seven and we eventually went to wave. Kakashi killed Haku and Gato's thugs killed Zabuza after Zabuza killed Gato. Then they named the bridge after me. Then the Chuunin exams begun and in the second exam Orochimaru got Sasuke. During the preliminaries Kakashi sealed off the Curse Mark, but it didn't work. The finals were cancelled because Sand and Sound invaded. You were killed fighting Orochimaru and me and the Pervy Sage here went to find Tsunade to make her the Fifth Hokage. Then Sasuke left the village. I battled him at Valley of the End and it came to a draw. After, I left to train with Pervy Sage and came back three years later. Eventually, Akatsuki attacked Konoha and destroyed it. I fought the leader, Pain, or as Jiraiya would know him, Nagato. In the end he sacrificed himself to revive everyone he killed. Some more things happened and we found out that Nagato wasn't the leader of Akatsuki, Madara was. He wanted to become the Jinchūriki of the Ten Tails by absorbing every Tailed Beast and then cast the Ultimate genjutsu on the moon to enslave everyone. I stopped Akatsuki after the capture of Killer Bee during the Fourth Great Shinobi War and recovered Sasuke. Tsunade wanted me to become the Sixth Hokage, but the council overruled it by saying that Kyuubi was too strong. They argued for five years but in the end Sasuke was made Hokage. I'd been developing a new Jutsu which would let me come back in time and train my younger self and prepare him for everything, but Sasuke busted in and he messed up the Jutsu, but I still used it. The mess up made it so that every Jinchūriki is back and able to control their Tailed Beast. As Kyuubi was still in me I got my Kyuubi instead of the one from now. I've been slightly changing things, such as Iwa, Cloud and Mist arriving for the Chuunin exams and Sasuke's seal being removed. Yeah, I developed a jutsu for that too. I can't use it Anko because it is only usable on new Curse Marks, but it's not finished yet. Also, I changed history by fighting Sasuke rather than Kiba. By the way, the Raikage and his family are here and want to discuss an alliance." Naruto said before the Raikage, Killer Bee and Yugito came in.

"Lord Hokage, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Naruto Namikaze, the Second Flash of Konoha. I wish to discuss an alliance between Kumo and Konoha." The Raikage said.

"Told you." Naruto said. "Wait, where did 'the Second Flash of Konoha' come from? I haven't used the Flying Thunder God in battle yet… oh wait, wave." Naruto smacked himself on the head. "Damn I was hoping for the nickname 'Demon of the Burning Leaf'. Sound so much cooler." Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"I am Killer Bee. I am the best rapper in Kumo and I am the Hachibi. I am also the brother of Lord Raikage." Killer Bee said.

"My name is Yugito and I am the Jinchūriki of the Nibi and daughter of Kirabi-Sensei, the Jinchūriki of the Hachibi." Yugito introduced herself.

"Welcome to Konoha Lord Raikage. What are the terms of this alliance?" Hiruzen asked

"The marriage of Naruto Namikaze and my niece Yugito Nii. Also, I request a team with the Jinchūriki from Cloud, Leaf and Sand with my brother as the sensei. They will spend and month in each of the villages and during that month will take missions from that village's leader. The four will wear a special headband with the logos for all three villages combined." The Raikage answered.

"A very good proposition Lord Raikage. However, Naruto Namikaze, while a strong shinobi, is first and foremost a human and I will leave the alliance up to him, because he is as far as I can see, a key part in this deal." Sarutobi said.

"It is not my decision to make Lord Hokage. It is Yugito's. How about this? Yugito and I will go on a few dates and if she doesn't like me that way then we call off the marriage and keep the alliance." Naruto explained his idea.

"An excellent idea. This is what I was hoping for. You see, if you'd just accepted without getting to know Yugito then I'd have called it off. By doing what you did you earned my respect as a person, not a Jinchūriki." The Raikage replied to the masked blonde.

"I can see it in your eyes. You have a master plan. You want all of the Jinchūriki to unite and become a group which will unite the five great nations. It is a very smart plan, but there is one flaw. Only in Kumo are we Jinchūriki respected. Elsewhere we are treated like the demons we hold. Currently, only a few people who have seen my face know I am a Jinchūriki." Naruto replied.

Three weeks passed and Naruto had been on three of the five dates with Yugito. He was training extremely hard on his own refining his techniques and trying to surprise the crowd. He knew that both Kakashi and Jiraiya were watching him. It was only one day until the exam.

"What about if I used the Time Port Jutsu? I could go back a minute and double team Neji long enough for the past me to get him. No… Neji might go after the past me and ruin everything. Could I use the Plasma Blaster? I don't know how that'd work against the Hyuuga's ultimate defence. It's also really stupid to face a Hyuuga in Taijutsu so I can't use Fox's Fist or Uzumaki Karate. He'd be able to see the fox so clones are out. Every Dōjutsu sees through Genjutsu. That weakens my arsenal. I suppose I could remove the Caged Bird Seal with the recently completed Dark Seal Removal… but that'd piss off the Hyuuga clan. So I can't use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Weapons or Fūinjutsu. Maybe I could go Fox Sage and use Senjutsu… nah… if we are invaded I want to keep that as a trump card. Maybe… that's it!" Naruto shouted before running into the woods. Jiraiya and Kakashi both stood on a tree shocked.

"He just created a strategy based on what won't work in worst case scenario of the Hyuuga's Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation. That's not something I'd have expected from Naruto on his own. Even Minato-sensei would have trouble." Kakashi said. Jiraiya nodded.

"The kid is strong. I think that in a few years even I would be defeated by him." The perverted author replied to the perverted Jonin.

Naruto ran until he knew that the two perverts weren't watching him and sighed. He looked passed the trees and noticed Neji, Lee and Tenten training Neji's Rotation. Naruto smirked.

"Looks like it'll be easier than I thought." Naruto said to himself before vanishing in a yellow flash. He reappeared at Team 7's training ground and noticed it empty. There were swirls of sand, bugs and fire and Gaara, Fū and Yugito were standing before him.

"Are the others going to help us against the invasion?" Naruto asked. Yugito sighed.

"Dad and the Mist Jinchūriki are defiantly going to help us defend Konoha. It's Iwa we're not sure about. Rōshi and Han were trained to defeat the Yellow Flash and as his son and the Second Flash you are in danger of them helping Orochimaru." Yugito explained.

"The only sure fire way we can get them to cooperate is if Akatsuki also attacks." Fū added.

"Chances are they will. All of the Jinchūriki will be in one place. We'd probably attract the zombie duo of Hidan and Kakuzu." Gaara said. Yugito got a look of determination in her eyes.

"I so want to kill Hidan and Kakuzu. Both of them are the ones who captured me." Yugito explained.

"I was got by Deidara and Sasori." Gaara replied to Yugito.

"Pain and Konon were the ones who got me." Fū added.

"Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Madara, Pain, Konon, Sasori and Zetsu all failed to take me. I was the last one left." Naruto explained. "I managed to kill Kakuzu, Kisame and Madara last time and this time I've already taken out Kisame." Naruto finished.

"So what are we going to do if they do attack?" Fū asked.

"Well, first of all each of us needs a stronger seal. Gaara's got a Three Symbols Seal and Berserker seal slapped on top of it. Fū has a basic Five Pronged Seal and Yugito has an Iron Armor Seal. I myself only have two Four Symbols Seal's added together so I can use the Fox's chakra. I'm going to increase the power of the seal and give all of us full power of the demons. The seal I'm going to use is the Demonic Style: Demon Reinforcement Seal." Naruto answered. "Gaara, show me your seal." Gaara nodded and laid down and lifted up his top to show his seal. It was a wonky cross surrounded by three tomoes. Naruto crossed his hands over and the tips of his fingers and thumbs became black. Naruto pushed his hands down onto Gaara who screamed in pain as his seal vanished and ten points appeared on his stomach. "Demonic Style: Demon Reinforcement Seal!" The ten points rearranged themselves into a circle and a line moved around them connecting them. When that was finished a black one tailed raccoon and something else appeared in the centre. The raccoon was very small. Gaara's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out. He repeated the steps for Fū and Yugito before Gaara woke up and did the same for Naruto. Fū had a small black seven tailed beetle appear in the seal, Yugito had a small black two tailed cat and Naruto had a tiny black nine tailed fox.

When Naruto was awake again he decided to tell the other three about the seal and its uniqueness.

"The creatures in the centre of the seal represent the beast we hold. The larger they get the more of their power we are using and the less control we'll have when using it. The smaller they get the more control we get while using their power. As you can see, my fox is smaller than Gaara's raccoon. Also if you look carefully, you'll see a human behind the raccoon. Jiraiya could probably seal off the priest who makes Shukaku so crazy and give Gaara peace." Naruto explained. The three Genin Jinchūriki nodded and went back to their training.

The next day all of the finalists were stood in the arena with people from all over watching. In the Kage box were all four Kage and Orochimaru, one Kiri Jinchūriki guard, two Iwa Jinchūriki guards, Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Sound Four as the Kazekage's guards and Killer Bee as the Raikage's guard. So in total there were four Kages, two Sannin, five Jinchūriki and the Sound Four. Kin and Dosu stood waiting next to each other, even though Kin was staring at Naruto. Neji was glaring at Naruto and Shikamaru was standing still. Gaara and Kankuro were next to Naruto who was next to Yugito and Fū. Shino stood next to Fū watching the four Jinchūriki and glancing up at the Kage box noticing that five from there and the four who were battling had the same sort of Chakra and his bugs were warning him to stay away. The ten finalists were waiting for the finals to begin.

This will be my last update for a week because it is the day before my birthday! YAY! Anyway now that is out of the way…

Review if you want Hayate to be alive or dead. It all depends on you and your votes. The next chapter will show what you have decided.

CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING! During the invasion, a friend of Naruto will die. There are only four choices.

Shikamaru

Chōji

Kiba

Haku

You choose who dies. It'll be revealed when they die. CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING!

CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING! Harem current results –  
Ino – 23  
Tenten – 19  
Temari – 27  
Yugito – 24  
Fū – 7  
Kin – 16  
Tayuya – 20  
Anko – 21  
Kunerai – 17  
Shizune – 13  
Ayame – 7  
Asamu – 2  
Shion – 6  
Hana – 7  
Hinata – 16  
Karin – 6  
Konon – 9  
Yuugao – 5  
Mei – 11  
Samui – 8  
Fem-Nibi –1

When you vote it has to be at least two people you are voting for. Furthermore you can only vote once per chapter. If I think you are voting more then I will deduct the votes from the people you vote for. Also if enough people vote _against _someone I will take votes away from them. I'm also adding in that you cannot vote in reviews for chapters that come before the voting. That is taking the piss. I have a few friends who read this story who don't want to review or can't because they don't like anonymous reviews. I take in their ideas as well. If you don't want to review you can PM my on here. The Harem will be the seven girls who scored the highest and Sakura. The Harem currently looks like:  
Sakura  
Temari  
Yugito  
Ino  
Anko  
Tayuya  
Tenten  
Kunerai

The Harem contest will end after the Invasion. Keep voting for who you want to be in Naruto's Harem and if you vote more than once a chapter I will take votes off those you voted for. REMEMBER MY WARNING! CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING!


	12. The Final Exam!

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto!

Chapter 12: The Final Exam!

All 'five' Kage sat patiently in the Kage box. The Mizukage decided to speak up first.

"An interesting bunch you have this year, Lord Hokage. Four Leaf Genin and all four are in their first time at this exam." Yagura said. "Four Jinchūriki down there too." He added quietly.

"I agree. However, not one Iwa or Kiri shinobi made it to the finals. I suppose it could just be a bad bunch we sent this year." The Tsuchikage added to Yagura's statement.

"Or maybe it's the fact that Iwa sent in two Genin teams who had the mission of killing Naruto Namikaze and were killed off by my niece who is in a marriage contract with Namikaze." The Raikage replied.

"I was rather hoping to see Sasuke Uchiha in the finals. Who was the person that defeated him?" The 'Kazekage' asked.

"Sasuke was paired against Naruto Namikaze in the first match and was defeated. Naruto didn't even go all out." Hiruzen replied to the 'Kazekage'.

"Wasn't the Uchiha supposed to be the strongest you sent in?" The Tsuchikage asked sceptically.

"No. Whoever told you that was wither lying to promote the Uchiha or had heard wrong. The Uchiha clan, while having a desirable bloodline is actually one of the weakest clans we have ever had. They copy jutsu and never master any except the few they learn before the Sharingan activates. Kakashi Hatake, while having the Sharingan, tries to master the jutsus he learns rather than just having them. Even Naruto Namikaze who has the legendary Omnigan bloodline has mastered more jutsu without copying the Sharingan then he has learnt with it, but that may be because of the Shadow Clone jutsu. He can create a one man army and some people in Konoha actually call him the 'Demon of the Burning Leaf'." The head of the Sarutobi clan said.

"We were told it by the former ANBU captain Danzo. He said that every other Leaf Genin were too weak to even be in the Chuunin exam." Yagura told the oldest Kage there.

"Danzo is a man who I would love to catch for treason because all he does in council meetings is talk about how much of a fool I am, how I should not have let the Kyuubi Jinchūriki go on a 'world trip' to get stronger and how great the Sharingan is. The same thing is spoken about by all of the Civilians. They have driven me to the point where I want to disband the Civilian council. The clan heads agree with me. However, we need the Feudal Lord's backing for that." Sarutobi said sadly.

"We don't use a council in Mist. As the Mizukage and leader of the village I make all the decisions." Yagura said. "I recently ended the bloodline war when I defeated the Third Mizukage, Madara Uchiha who was controlling me via my Tailed Beast." Yagura watched the faces of the Kazekage, Tsuchikage and Raikage contort in shock and confusion.

"I recently learnt that Madara was alive also. He is the leader of a group known as Akatsuki and it is after the Tailed Beasts. He uses a man known a Nagato who is the wielder of the Rinnegan as the figurehead of the Organisation. With all Nine Jinchūriki here I have reason to believe that Akatsuki will attack and try to take at least one of you. The Akatsuki is a group made up of Six S-Class Missing Nins, Madara Uchiha and Two Rain Ninja. My source has told me of the members he knows of. They are Itachi Uchiha of the Leaf, Kisame Hoshigaki of the Mist, Sasori of the Red Sand, Deidara of the Rock, Madara Uchiha of the Leaf and Mist, Nagato of the Rain, Konon of the Rain, Zetsu of the Grass, Hidan of Hot Springs and Kakuzu of Waterfall. Orochimaru of the Legendary Sannin is known to have been a member but left due to unknown reasons. Do you know why he left Lord Kazekage?" Sarutobi asked. The 'Kazekage' let a bead of sweat roll down his face.

"Are you implying something Lord Hokage?" The 'Kazekage' asked.

"Of course not. I just heard that Orochimaru was in the land of wind recently. You do realise that if you have allied with him to invade that Suna will be shut down right?" The Hokage asked smirking. He realised that the 'Kazekage' was Orochimaru when he walked in.

"Of course he realises that Lord Hokage. If it wasn't for that treaty Iwa would have troops outside the village walls as we speak." Tsuchikage replied.

"Well, it's just that before Naruto Namikaze came here, he informed me that he spotted an army of Sound Ninja just outside our walls with a few Sand Ninja. I suppose it could just be some over excited fans who wanted to come but waited outside because they didn't buy a ticket. That's why we sent some Aburames out to sneakily steal their Chakra so they can't fight if they are an army. The same was done to every Sand shinobi in the crowed. We at the leaf don't take any chances." Sarutobi said smirking still. Orochimaru gulped. "And we discovered a spy named Kabuto and we captured him and drained him of all his Chakra." Sarutobi finished. Orochimaru was seething. His plans were ruined because of that Namikaze kid. It'd be harder to capture the Hokage and seclude him because all of the Kages were there. His army was discovered and his spy was captured. Furthermore, all of the Sand Shinobi were drained of chakra except for the three in the arena. The three Kage saw through the Hokage's bluff, but Orochimaru didn't. They knew that Kabuto wasn't captured, that the army wasn't drained and that no-one in the crowed was drained either.

Down in the arena, thanks to his enhanced hearing Naruto heard everything the old Hokage said. Naruto smirked and flashed a victory sign at the Kazekage.

In the crowed there was a group sitting closely together. The group was Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Chōji, a healed Kiba, Tenten, Lee and Ayame from the Ramen stand. In that small group, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Chōji, Kiba and Ayame were supporting Naruto in the first match. Tenten and Lee were supporting Neji because it was their duty as his team mates. Sasuke was just sitting in place with a turtle neck Uchiha shirt which covered his brand new curse mark. His Sharingan was activated and he was waiting to copy new jutsu for his new 'master' Orochimaru. He had heard that Itachi was still alive and gone to Orochimaru for power, only to be told to stay in place until the signal came. Then he would pounce and take out Namikaze.

Naruto looked around the crowed with his Mangekyō Omnigan activated. He didn't know why, he just wanted to have it activated. That was when he saw something that haunted him to this day. The Rinnegan. He copied it quickly and de-activated his Omnigan.

"Damnit… Akatsuki…" Naruto muttered. Gaara, Fū and Yugito heard him.

"Well… we thought they'd be here." Gaara said in his monotone. Naruto smirked.

"Let's see how they think of us when we decimate our opponents." Naruto whispered.

"Lord Hokage, shouldn't you be thinking about choosing your successor soon? If these exams were anywhere else, well, I don't think you could make a long journey." Orochimaru said.

"You say that as if I'm an old man. I think that I'll be around for ages to come, right Jiraiya?" Hiruzen replied with a big smile.

"And I am much older than Lord Hokage. I did have several successors chosen, but they all either died or in one case, left and joined Akatsuki." The Tsuchikage added. "I find that quite insulting Lord Kazekage."

"As do I, I may not be as old and you Lord Tsuchikage, but I am getting on in years. When Yugito is old enough I will let her take over as Raikage. She has all the qualities that a Kage needs. She is ruthless, yet caring. She is powerful, but she doesn't let it go to her head. She will live a long life, but she won't be stuck in office for it. And finally, she has looks and her future is pretty much guaranteed if things continue the way they are." The Raikage finished. Yagura nodded. Hiruzen stood up and walked to the edge of the platform.

"It's time for the final exam to begin." He simply said. All three other kage and Orochimaru nodded.

Gaara looked to Naruto to see if the plan was still on. Naruto nodded.

"WELCOME ALL! AND OUR DEEPEST THANKS FOR COMING HERE TO THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES FOR THIS YEARS CHUUNIN SELECTION! WE HAVE COME TO THE FINAL COMPETITION BETWEEN THE TEN CANDIDATES WHO MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARYS, OR AS SOME MIGHT PUT IT, THIRD EXAM! WE ASK THAT NO-ONE LEAVES UNTIL ALL THE MATCHES HAVE BEEN COMPLETED! NOW EVERYONE ENJOY!" The old Hokage shouted out to the crowed. Everyone cheered knowing that the battles were going to be immense.

"Hey… Hayate… can we begin?" Naruto asked. The sickly swordsman nodded.

"The terrain (cough*cough) may be different, but the rules remain the same. The match ends when a candidate (cough) gives up or is killed. I still have a certain amount of control on the matches. Now if you are ready (cough) then will everyone except Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Namikaze go to the waiting area." Hayate said. The swordsman smiled to himself when he remembered Naruto saving his life by showing up and knocking Baki out just as Baki was about to kill him. He hoped Naruto would win, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Who would have thought he'd make it this far?" One Chuunin near Hinata asked.

"I know… shame about who he's fighting. I wouldn't put my on him." Another replied.

"Yeah. Shame that he's facing a Namikaze. Poor little Hyuuga doesn't stand a chance if he pulls out _that _jutsu." The first said.

"You got anything to say to me?" Neji asked cockily.

"Yeah… where the hell did you stick that damn fate kunai?" Naruto replied loudly causing the audience to laugh and a few older Jonin to laugh remembering the confrontation between Hizashi Hyuuga and Minato Namikaze in their Chuunin exam and how similar it was to Naruto and Neji's currently was.

Neji blushed out of embarrassment and slipped into the Juken style. Naruto smirked and moved his body into the Uzumaki Karate stance. (Basically, a basic karate fighting stance)

"I can't wait to see your face when I defeat the last Namikaze and embarrass you in front of all your fans." Neji said cruelly.

"You think I care if I get embarrassed? Hell no! And I don't need your help in destroying my reputation…" Naruto replied to the pale eyed Hyuuga. "… I can do it by removing my mask." The Jinchūriki finished. Neji smirked.

"Then I'll just have to break that mask!" He said before Hayate began the match.

"Watch carefully Hanabi… there is no-one in the Hyuuga clan who has inherited such a strong Kekkai Genkai. His is stronger than your older sisters." Hiashi told his youngest daughter. "Perhaps even stronger than yours."

"Stronger than mine?" Hanabi asked.

"But do not count out Namikaze. His father is the only person to get past our ultimate defence, and with only one move." Hiashi added which caused Hanabi to gasp and look at Naruto closely.

Neji started by activating his Byakugan and running at Naruto. Naruto sighed and just threw a kunai over to the wall. Neji smirked thinking that he was giving up.

"You are in my range of…" Neji began.

"Peeping!" Naruto finished causing Neji to stop and fall on his face. "Great… now you are still and my Omnigan is still activated, well I've only got three words. COPY… PASTE… STORE!" Naruto closed his eyes and opened them as the Byakugan. Neji got up and moved back into the Juken style. Naruto created a dozen shadow clones and sent them at Neji all at once, forcing him to use the Hyuuga's ultimate defence. Naruto smirked and created a Rasengan in his hands.

"It's over Hanabi." Hiashi said sadly. Neji was still spinning. "At least he'll take himself out with this move." He added.

Naruto smirked and pulled his Rasengan back.

"RASENGAN BULLET!" He shouted before tossing the Rasengan at Neji shocking everyone. The Rasengan met the rotation causing it to explode and send Neji flying backwards covered in cuts.

"H-how?" Neji asked.

"Simple… physics. I wanted you to start your rotation. All the Hyuuga's mighty defence is energy travelling really fast in one direction. The Rasengan is energy travelling really fast in several directions. When the rotation and Rasengan meet, the rotation becomes a blender. The Rasengan Bullet is weaker than the actual Rasengan so it didn't take you out." Naruto explained. "Now get up so you don't embarrass your clan of perverts." Neji scowled and stood up before running at Naruto who sighed and disappeared in a flash of yellow as Neji got to him. Neji went for a strike, but because his target wasn't there, combined with the flash which blinded him temporarily, Neji fell to the floor face first. Naruto reappeared by the kunai he threw earlier. Neji stood up.

"This is pointless. Allow me to tell you of the Hyuuga…" Neji started.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WE ARE FIGHTING! I DON'T CARE WHY YOU THINK FATE EXISTS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE HYUUGA CLAN! I ALREADY KNOW THE DAMN STORY! CLOUD CAME ON HINATA'S THIRD BIRTHDAY, THE DAY YOU RECEIVED THE SEAL ON YOUR FOREHEAD. THEY KIDNAPPED HINATA AND YOUR UNCLE KILLED THE NINJA AND RETRIEVED HER. CLOUD WANTED HIASHI IN RETURN, BUT YOUR FATHER GAVE HIMSELF TO SAVE HIS BROTHER. THAT'S NOT BRANCH AND MAIN FAMILY YOU IDIOT! THAT'S BROTHERLY LOVE! YOU TRYING TO MURDER HINATA DOES NOT HELP ANYTHING, ESPECIALLY WHEN HINATA WANTS TO GET RID OF THE CAGED BIRD SEAL! HELL I WAS WORKING ON A SEAL TO DO THE CAGED BIRD SEAL'S JOB WITHOUT THE TOURTURE PART WHICH CAN BE PUT ON EVERYONE IN THE HYUUGA CLAN! NOW I THINK I'LL JUST GIVE UP ON IT!" Naruto shouted at Neji before he charged Kyuubi's chakra into his arms. His skin and sleeves burnt off and his arms were covered in red chakra.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE MARKED BY A SEAL THAT SETS YOU APART! A MARK WHICH CAN NEVER BE WHIPED AWAY!" Neji shouted back. In the crowed, Sakura, Iruka, Ebisu and Hiruzen all glared at Neji.

"Oh don't I? You got yours from your uncle… I WAS CURSED BY MY OWN DAD!" Naruto shouted before ripping his mask off. Almost everyone in the crowd gasped in realisation that the 'demon boy' was the son of their most famous hero and they had treated him like shit. "RED CHAKRA ARMS!" Naruto shouted as his skin and sleeves burnt off and his arms were covered in red chakra. He placed his hands on the ground. "MOURNING OF THE SUN!" Ten red chakra arms burst out of the ground and went towards Neji surrounding him before crashing down creating a layer of dust. When the dust cleared Neji was finishing his rotation. Naruto growled. "DARKNESS OF THE ECLIPSE!" A hand burst from the ground beneath Neji and grabbed him before raising him high into the air and crushing him slowly. Neji screamed in pain. "Give up or you'll die." Naruto said simply.

"I GIVE! I GIVE!" Neji shouted in despair. The proctor called the match and the giant red hand slowly lowered to the ground and laid its victim down. Naruto raised his hands off the ground and let his body heal as he walked to the waiting area, his mask lying forgotten in the battlefield. Gaara and Dosu walked down to the arena to start their fight.

"Now we get to see what is stronger, your sand or my sound." Dosu said. Gaara smirked and removed the cork in his gourd. The sand inside the gourd fell to the floor.

"Let the second match of the Chuunin exam finals begin!" Hayate announced. Gaara sent his sand around Dosu trapping the mummified sound Genin.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara said and in a split second Dosu was dead. The crowd was in shock. Gaara smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that I just didn't like him." And he reappeared in the waiting area in a swirl of sand.

"Kankuro and Shino Aburame. Come down here." Hayate announced.

"I forfeit." Kankuro replied. Shino remained emotionless.

"Fine then. (Cough) Fū and Shikamaru Nara. You match is now." Hayate said.

"This is too much of a drag to bother with. I give up." Shikamaru said. By now the crowd was in outrage. First of all Sasuke Uchiha wasn't even in the finals and then the last Namikaze is revealed to be the 'demon brat'. After that the next match was boring, than two people gave up.

"Yugito Nii, Kin Tsuchi. (Cough) get down here." Hayate said impatiently. Yugito jumped down and landed on all fours while Kin walked down the stairs. Yugito was smiling evilly.

"Ready to lose pussy cat?" Kin asked spitefully. Yugito's smile turned into a smirk.

"I'm not going to lose." Yugito replied.

"Match begin!" Hayate announced. Yugito was in front of Kin within the blink of an eye. Yugito kicked Kin in the face sending her crashing into the wall. The Nibi Jinchūriki went through hand signs and stopped at demon. Her arm morphed into a cannon with a cat's head at the end with its mouth open. She raised her arm and held it just beneath the elbow and aimed it at Kin's shoulder.

"Demonic Style: Demon Cat Energy Rifle!" Yugito said as a red beam shot out of the cat's mouth and hit Kin the shoulder. Kin screamed and passed out from the pain.

"Winner (Cough*Cough*Cough) Yugito Nii." Hayate announced. The crowd was booing now.

Hiruzen sighed. The old Hokage stood up and walked to the edge to address the crowd.

"Please be patient. The next round will begin after an hour break for the competitors to get ready. You are permitted to leave your seats and use the toilet and buy snacks and drinks. There will be no break between the semi-finals and the finals. Thank you for coming to watch and we hope to see you back in an hour…" Hiruzen said. Orochimaru, who was bored, decided to try his invasion anyway. He made the signal and watched as the genjutsu began. The four Kage released it and captured Orochimaru as their guards took out the sound four. Orochimaru jumped onto the roof as the invasion began.

CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING! Vote who dies is reviews…

Shikamaru  
Chōji  
Kiba  
Haku

You choose who dies. It'll be revealed when they die. But so far no-one has voted for Shikamaru to die. It also surprised me how many people wanted Kiba dead. CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING!

CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING! Harem current results –  
Ino – 27  
Tenten – 25  
Temari – 35  
Yugito – 34  
Fū – 8  
Kin – 21  
Tayuya – 26  
Anko – 27  
Kunerai – 26  
Shizune – 19  
Ayame – 10  
Asamu – 2  
Shion – 7  
Hana – 8  
Hinata – 24  
Karin – 7  
Konon – 7  
Yuugao – 6  
Mei – 11  
Samui – 12  
Fem-Nibi –2  
Fem-Kyuubi – 1 (A little confused about how I could put this in as I have already said that Kyuubi is a boy but whatever…)

CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING! From now on if you want to vote for the Harem vote on the poll in my profile. This eliminates the risk of people just voting as anonymous reviewers and, while it increases reviews, it becomes tedious for me to go through and read everyone's choices. If you want someone gone from the Harem, PM me. The Harem will be the seven girls who scored the highest and Sakura. The Harem currently looks like:  
Sakura  
Temari  
Yugito  
Ino  
Anko  
Tayuya  
Tenten  
Kunerai

The Harem contest will end after the Invasion. Keep voting for who you want to be in Naruto's Harem! CLOSED! NO MORE VOTING!


	13. The Invasion Begins

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto!

I received a review telling which I felt the need to answer. HappyReader, Rasengan and Rasenken are two different moves. Rasengan is a technique created by Minato Namikaze which creates a ball of spiralling energy in the user's hand. Rasenken is a technique created by Naruto before he came back which uses the momentum of twisting his hand to form a counter to techniques which involve spinning like Fang over Fang and Rotation and can also counter the Rasengan and Chidori. It can also be used offensively as seen by Naruto in Chapter 9, Rasenken Unleashed! The Third Exam. I hope this clears things up for you.

Chapter 13: The Invasion Begins! (Naruto's Harem Revealed!)

Sand and Sound ninja jumped in from all directions only to be beaten back by the leaf ninja. A snake broke through the wall but was defeated by Gamabunta and Kyuubiko, who had taken over for Kyuubi as the boss fox.

Naruto took out a number of Sound ninja with the Rasenshuriken. Behind him, Sasuke ran through the hand seals for the Chidori and glared at Naruto's back. Everyone froze and looked to Sasuke with a Chidori in hand running at Naruto. Naruto smirked and disappeared in a yellow flash. Sasuke stopped and the Chidori died. Naruto jumped in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Naruto shouted in his face. No-one was fighting. Everyone was just staring at Sasuke who had tried to kill his team mate.

"I need to be as strong as I can be to kill Itachi. When I kill you I'll be one step closer to that goal!" Sasuke said before trying to punch Naruto. Naruto jumped away, but Sasuke reappeared crouched beneath him and tried to kick him in the face. Naruto smirked and caught it.

"The Lion's Barrage? I'm the one who taught you it and I can counter it from any part." Naruto said. He threw Sasuke back. Sasuke rolled onto his feet and activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Tsukuyomi…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto smirked as the Genjutsu took hold.

"Nice try Sasuke." Naruto said as the traitor appeared. Kyuubi appeared behind Sasuke and with Naruto flared his chakra dispelling the Genjutsu. Naruto ran at Sasuke and kicked him in the nuts. "You know… I've just thought of a major Dōjutsu weakness…" Naruto said before poking Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke screamed and held his face as Naruto knocked him out and some ANBU took him away. Then the battle resumed.

Orochimaru fought off the three Kages and took off with Hiruzen, but got a sword in his gut. Naruto noticed and jumped up next to the old Hokage.

**Warning… Randomness alert!**

"Hello Naruto. Come to help me exterminate snake?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded. Suddenly three blood clones of Naruto came up holding an unconscious Deva Path of Pain. Naruto ran through the hand signs for the summoning jutsu and added a demon seal.

"SUMMONING JUTSU: DEATH GOD SUMMONING!" Naruto shouted. The thunder roared and a portal of darkness opened next to Naruto. The Death God rose out of the portal with a pissed off expression on his face.

**"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?" **The ruler of the dead asked.

"You owe me from that poker game…" Naruto started. The god of death blushed.

**"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT! I TOLD YOU TO ONLY SUMMON ME WHEN YOU HAVE SOULS TO TRADE!" **Naruto smirked.

"The pale one made an immortality jutsu and the ginger one is a dead body reanimated with the Rinnegan." Naruto said.

**"I CAN GIVE YOU TWO SOULS FOR THESE TWO… WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO REPLACE THESE TWO IN THE REALM OF THE LIVING?" **The big scary death god asked.

"Who do you think? Mum and Dad." Naruto said cheekily.

**"SOMETIMES I HATE YOU! OH WELL! MINATO WAS WINNING ANYWAY!" **The god said before reaching into the portal and pulling out a red headed woman and a blonde man. He placed them on the ground and grabbed the two Naruto gave him before jumping back into the portal. The blonde's eyes fluttered.

"DAMN IT! I WAS WINNING!" Minato shouted in despair thinking about all of the death coins he was about to win. The red headed woman stirred.

"Five more minutes Minato…" Kushina said. Minato laughed nervously.

"Err… hi Kushina." He said nervously. He hadn't seen her in 37 years after all (Yes the Realm of the Dead went back too). He looked around and noticed something strange. He saw Hiruzen and a boy who looked just like he did when he was young.

"So you were playing poker rather than watching your only son as he wins his 'FIRST' CHUUNIN EXAM TOURNAMENT?" Naruto shouted at his dad.

"Hehehe… hi Naruto. Made the Death God a deal huh?" Naruto nodded. "Damn… who'd you trade us for?"

"Orochimaru and the Deva Path of Pain." Naruto said simply. The red headed woman sat up and glared at Minato.

"YOU SEALED KYUUBI INTO MY SON?" She shouted.

"You were dead and there wasn't anyone else I could think of. Naruto… help your dad please…" Minato said with fear in his eyes. He looked at Naruto and saw him with a box of popcorn sharing with Hiruzen.

"Hell no this is way more fun." Naruto said smirking.

"Err… Lord Hokage, there is a battle going on." A Jonin said as he jumped up to where Kushina was chasing Minato with a frying pan (where she got it I don't know.)

"Oh yes… Minato… Kushina… there is a war going on. Leaf, Cloud, Mist and Stone are fighting against Sand and Sound." The Sarutobi head said. The two stopped and Kushina got a blood thirsty look in her eye.

"MUST… KILL… SAND NINJA!" She shouted before creating a Rasengan and jumping down to attack the Sand ninja. Everyone blinked.

"I didn't know mum could use Rasengan." Naruto said. Minato nodded.

"I didn't teach her it." Jiraiya said as he popped up. Then everyone who wasn't fighting went out and started to defeat the Sand and Sound army.

**Randomness over… Okay after this…**

Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and Hayate were in a contest to see who killed the most. Guy broke a Sound ninja's neck and got into his nice guy pose.

"That's 51!" Guy said. Asuma set about ten on fire and then blew them away.

"52." Hayate sliced a Sand ninja's head off.

"54." Kakashi rammed his lightning blade through a Sound ninja's back.

"I'm on 57." Kakashi said simply. Suddenly a barrage of Three Pronged Kunai hit in between the Sand and Sound ninja. A hundred flashes of light later and all of the Sand and Sound shinobi around Guy, Asuma, Hayate and Kakashi were on the floor dead with holes in their back. In the centre of this destruction was Minato smirking with a Rasengan in his hands.

"105! Beat that!" He said shocking everyone. Kakashi recovered first.

"Naruto is better at the Rasengan than you." He said. Minato had anime tears running down his face.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Naruto popped up behind the Jonin and his dad smiling with blood all over him.

"I've killed 115…" He said before sand came over them and dropped 200 dead bodies of sound and sand ninja in front of the group. Gaara walked up to the group smirking.

**Now the randomness is over… sorry for ending the randomness…**

The two armies lined up opposite each other. Out of the 1000 that attack the leaf village, only 100 were left. Out of the 3000 that went to combat them, 2500 were left. The nine Jinchūriki stood in front of the army. Naruto smirked.

"So what's the plan Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Leave it to those nine." The formerly dead man said. Everyone looked at him and then the nine Jinchūriki.

"You heard my dad. Ready guys?" Naruto asked. The Jinchūriki nodded and ran into battle. Gaara sent his sand to crush all that got in his way. Gaara simply knocked Temari and Kankuro out. Yugito pulled out a sword and began to cut down the enemy ranks. Yagura used jutsu to drown the sand and sound army. Roshi and Han provided Yagura with bubbles to make water to drown them with. Utakata did the same as his Kage. Fū called the Aburame's bugs to drain their chakra as Killer Bee used his swords to decimate the army. Naruto called his chakra to create the Firefox Storm and a weapon in his other hand. It formed a sword like the Firefox storm only without the nine-tailed fox on it. The fox's head was replaced with a blue dragon's head. It was the Uzumaki clan's Spiralling Flare. Naruto ran at the remaining army and began slashing and hacking away at them.

One member of the army snuck off to the side and threw a kunai into the opposing army that was just watching the Jinchūriki kill off the sound and sand army. Everyone turned and saw the kunai flying apart from the person who it was aimed at. As Haku noticed the kunai it was too late. The kunai pierced his throat, killing the former apprentice of Zabuza instantly. Naruto's eyes turned red with his pupil's slited and he dropped a sword to hold his hand in the air. The Rasenshuriken began to form and when it was ready the Fox Sage threw the shuriken shaped Rasengan at the killer of his friend. The remaining army saw what happened to their comrades and ran, only to meet the nine tailed beasts glaring down at them. The Jinchūriki decimated the remaining army and let the demons go back to their prisons.

The next day a celebration was being held. The Fourth Hokage was back and they had won a war in one battle. Hiruzen retired again and Minato retook the place of Hokage. Kushina was made a Jonin took over the leadership of Team 7 because Kakashi went back to the ANBU.

Sasuke was to be put on trial for attempting to kill a fellow leaf shinobi and joining Orochimaru. A great majority of his fan girls moved on after they heard he'd tried to assassinate the Hokage's son. Sakura and Ino became semi-normal about Sasuke after that incident. Naruto realised a second too late that he now had fan girls and he was thankful to Yugito, Ino, Tenten and Sakura for helping him escape them. Minato decided to make Hiruzen and Jiraiya his advisors and he kicked Danzo off the council. He was filling in for the Namikaze clan anyway. Kushina took up the seat for the Namikaze clan, waiting for Minato to announce his successor or for Naruto to come of age to take over. The shinobi council were going to do everything they could to make sure that Sasuke found death.

HAREM FINAL RESULTS! NARUTO WILL BE WITH:  
Sakura with an infinite number of votes because she was always going to be in the Harem…  
Yugito with 37 votes  
Temari with 35 votes  
Tayuya with 32 votes  
Ino with 32 votes  
Anko with 30 votes  
Tenten with 29 votes  
Kunerai with 29 votes

The Harem contest is over! No more voting! I did not count the ones sent in via reviews because as I said, if you wanted to vote then you would have gone to my profile and voted from there.

Readers of Changing the Futures Mistakes... this story is coming to an end. Naruto's Harem will start in the sequel... To Fight the Pasts Darkness. The next chapter will end Changing the Futures Mistakes... with The Trial of Sasuke Uchiha!


End file.
